Contract Killers
by Lily1986
Summary: They are contract killers who work for opposing organizations. They both want out. They have one last hit before they can get out though: each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Hi everyone! It's been a while. I haven't stopped writing... I've just kind of put Severed Ties on a bit of a hiatus for now trying to figure out what direction to go in after that finale. There's a couple chapters written but I'm not confident enough to release them just yet. So instead I've been living in an AU world. This is an idea I had for an AU story. There's smut. Oh yeah... I just started writing smut for Skyeward. So I hope you enjoy it. Severed Ties will be finished, I promise. It's going to be what I focus on next after I finish this. But don't worry, this one is short. Like 5 chapters at most. Maybe 6 but I'm going to try to keep it at 5. Anyways, as always don't forget to review! You know that gives me life. =]

* * *

"One more hit… and you're out…"

Those six words are what had him walking into the bar confidently. He had one more target to take out and he'd be free of his organization. That's what John Garrett promised him anyway. He knew better than to trust the man fully but he really wanted to believe the man. He'd been doing this for too long already. There was enough blood in his ledger that it was gushing with red.

Just one more.

John said his target would be sitting at the bar. He'd recognized the target when he saw them. He expected a surly business man slumped over the bar with a lot of empty glasses around him or a dirty old man surrounded by younger women.

He did not expect her.

She was small. Petite. She sat on the bar stool with her legs crossed. His target looked almost innocent but he knew better than to underestimate her. He couldn't underestimate any of his targets. Mistakes like that got you killed in the field.

He walked up to the bar and leaned against it. He was standing next to her but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself yet. Glancing at her quickly, his breath quickened. She was beautiful. It was a shame that he'd have to kill her.

She turned her head toward him and smiled softly. "Hi…"

"Hey." He nodded swiftly.

"If you're trying to get the bartender's attention, he's kind of a jackass."

"I know." He muttered before turning toward her with a broad smile.

"Oh…" she smirked. "You come here often? I've never seen you before."

"I try to avoid this place if I can."

"But not tonight…"

"No… not tonight…"

She leaned toward him. "What's your name?"

"Grant…" he told her.

"I'm Skye." She greeted with an extension of her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Grant."

He smiled and took her hand, shaking it. "Likewise."

"So what are you doing in this dump?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get a drink…" he mumbled with a smile. "But it's not working…"

"I have a place nearby…" she said slowly. "It's stocked… if you want to… you know… go get a drink…"

"Do you always pick up random strangers in shady bars?" he asked.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Aren't I supposed to be picking you up?"

"You're being too slow with it…"

He laughed. It was genuine and loud. She smiled realizing that she liked it. He nodded after a moment and took a step back from the bar. "Alright… your place then?"

She nodded.

"Lead the way…"

She hopped off the stool and walked ahead of him. She opened her small purse and stuck her hand inside with a knowing smirk before leading him out of the bar.

"_This is my target?"_

_Phil Coulson nodded with a sigh as he sat on the edge of his desk. "Don't underestimate him. He's very dangerous. Practically John Garrett's right hand."_

"_For Hydra…" Skye nodded. "I got it."_

"_Are you going to be okay to handle this one on your own?" _

_She nodded. "Of course! Last one and then…. Freedom!"_

_He grinned. "Have you figured out what you're going to do with early retirement?"_

"_I was thinking about moving to the coast of France… or Paris… or just you know… living as normal a life as I could as an ex assassin."_

_He laughed. "Yeah well…. Cross off Grant Ward and you'll know exactly what that life is like."_

* * *

"Make yourself at home…" she was saying as she walked into the small apartment and led him inside.

"This is not at all what I pictured your place to look like…" he muttered looking around the room.

"What exactly did you picture?" she asked taking off her heels by the door.

"A roommate for starter's…" he shrugged.

She laughed. "I don't really trust people so no…"

"And yet… I'm here…" he said. "You just met me and you've invited me into your home…"

She looked over her shoulder with a smile as she walked into her kitchen. "You're not going to hurt me…"

Ward watched her as she bent over to look at the contents of her fridge.

"I have beer." She called out. "That okay?"

He nodded before he realized that she was not looking at him. "Yeah that's fine…"

She walked back into the living room holding two beer bottles in her hand before sitting on the couch. "Sit?"

He glanced at her couch and then at her before sitting down next to her. She handed him the bottle.

He chuckled looking at the label.

"What?" she asked.

"This is my favorite beer."

"Is it?"

He nodded before taking a swig.

She watched him intently trying to come up with ways to kill him. Choking… maybe slitting his throat… it was going to be her last kill… she should make it count.

He looked at her wondering how he could kill her and make it look like an accident in her own apartment. Maybe an accident in the shower… Falling down the stairs… if he was going to get away with killing a big time SHIELD operative without implicating Hydra, he had to be smart about it.

He smiled to which she smiled in return.

But just because he had to kill her didn't mean they couldn't have fun first. And she really was beautiful. He'd never been this close to a target. He usually killed them from 500 yards away with a shotgun rifle. But he'd never had a target inside SHIELD before either.

Leaning in, he closed the gap between them a little.

"I have a confession to make…" he told her.

"Oh?"

"There's something I've wanted to do all night."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"What is it then?"

"This." He closed the gap completely and touched his lips to hers. She sighed into his mouth. It had been a long time since she'd been kissed like that. He took the beer bottle out of her hand and placed them on a table behind her couch without breaking contact.

He nipped on her bottom lip and leaned her back against the couch. He leaned over her and kissed her from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. She moaned as his lips brushed over a spot behind her ear that made her shudder. She could feel him smirk against her skin before he licked that spot causing her to groan.

"I don't… usually… do this…" she was gasping for breath as he kissed lower and started to leave wet kisses along the top of her breasts.

"Me neither…" he mumbled against her skin.

Skye grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back up to her lips. She rolled him over making him fall off the couch and land on the floor with her on top of him.

"Oof!" he groaned.

"Sorry…" she giggled. "Are you okay?"

He gave her the goofiest grin. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

She leaned down and kissed his jaw. "Do you…" kiss. "Want to…" kiss. "Take this…" kiss. "Into my bedroom?"

He sat up and kissed her hungrily holding her face in his hand and entangling his fingers into her thick and wavy hair. "God… yes…"

Skye laughed and stood up. He watched her as she lifted the blouse she was wearing from her torso. She threw the blouse at his face before turning around and unbuttoning her skirt. She let it slide down her hips revealing the black lace thong underneath.

She walked toward the bedroom while unhooking her bra and pulling it off. Looking over her shoulder she let the flimsy material fall to the ground and walked inside her room. Seconds later the thong she'd been wearing was thrown out of the room.

Ward scrambled to his feet, removing his shirt and jeans. He struggled with getting his shoes off. But soon enough he was naked and walking into her bedroom. She lay sprawled out on her bed, with one leg bent at the knee and the other dangling from the edge of the bed.

He felt his erection touching his stomach now. He wanted her. It didn't matter that she was a high priority target. He wanted her. The mission could wait.

Skye sat up on her elbows and looked at him as he stood at the edge of the bed. "You look nervous, Grant…"

He stepped closer to her and she sat up.

"I'm not nervous…"

Her hands traced his thighs. "Is there something you'd like for me to do first?"

He gasped when she placed a kiss on the tip of his cock.

"Maybe give this guy some attention…" she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "He looks like he's dying for it…"

Ward swallowed thickly before nodding.

Skye smiled before trailing the tip of her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. She swirled her tongue, making sure to play with the slit. She could already taste his pre-cum and took him into her mouth. Ward groaned above her as he let his hands fall to her head. She started pumping him into her mouth and could feel when he'd hit the back of her throat. He was larger than she'd initially thought and she could feel it most when he filled her mouth. She groaned with him inside of her mouth and felt a sense of pride when he twitched. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she watched the pleasure etched on his face. That was turning her on a lot more than she'd thought it would.

She used her hand to pump him into her mouth. She wanted to make him cum. She wanted to taste him. He was shuddering so she knew it wouldn't be long. She hollowed her mouth and used her tongue to tease the more sensitive parts of his shaft. A few seconds later, he was leaning over her and his hot seed was shooting into her mouth. She swallowed him greedily as she drank every last drop.

She let him fall out of her mouth and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Hid head was leaning forward, with his chin touching his chest, and he was taking deep breaths. She sat back on her elbows and watched him as he gathered his strength.

"You're really good at that…" he muttered before leaning over her. She smiled as he kissed her again.

He groaned. He could taste himself on her. He started to trail kisses down her naked torso. She climbed further up on the bed allowing more room for him to join her. She watched as he kissed down in between her breasts before turning his head to the right to swirl his tongue around her nipple. He bit down gently making her gasp before moving on to the other side and giving that one the same attention.

Then he was traveling lower. She watched as he reached the apex between her thighs and opened her legs wider to him.

At first he just licked her clit. But that was enough to let her head drop back on the pillows. His tongue against her clit was driving her over the edge. He used his tongue to fuck her before inserting a finger.

His tongue circled her clit while his middle finger pumped in and out of her. Then he added a second finger. She was swiveling her hips toward his mouth making his fingers go deeper. Gasping out his name, she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

A third finger inside, and she was going over the edge with his name on her lips.

He drank up all her juices before looking up at her. She grinned as he crawled up her body and kissed her lips.

"I want you…" he muttered against her lips.

She could feel him hardened against her thigh and smiled before adjusting him at her entrance.

"Then take me…" she said before feeling him push into her.

At first it was slow. Then he was moving faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. He groaned as he filled her to the hilt but got the idea and began to move faster inside of her.

Skye rolled them over and she rode out her orgasm on top. She felt him twitch inside of her before he let go completely. She was spent by the time he finished pumping himself into her.

Landing comfortably on his chest, she sighed. "I need a nap…"

He treaded his fingers through her hair. "Me to…"

He yawned making her smile against his chest. She could still feel him inside of her so she crawled off of him and cuddled into his side.

"Sleep…"

He nodded before closing his eyes.

Now would be the perfect time to complete her mission. He was vulnerable. But she was too damn tired. She closed her eyes.

* * *

His eyes opened when the glare of the sun hit them. He groaned softly and looked down to find a head of hair sleeping on his chest. His eyes widened before quietly and strategically trying to get out of bed. He gathered his clothes from all over her apartment and quickly dressed in the living room. He found his phone in his pants and groaned again when he saw all the missed calls he had from John Garrett.

He peeked into the bedroom and watched her as she slept with her naked back almost mocking him. He didn't know why she was a target but he didn't want to be the one to pull the trigger. He quietly stepped out of the apartment and walked toward the elevator. He pulled out his phone to dial John as the elevator took him away from her.

* * *

Skye opened her eyes, feeling around the bed. When her arm only touched more of her mattress, her head snapped up. She groaned. She'd fallen asleep and he was gone. She flipped onto her back and stretched. She could still feel him between her legs and that made her smile, even though she should probably know better.

Her cell phone ringing caught her attention. She wrapped the blanket around her and leaned over to pick it up.

Coulson.

Shit.

She was in trouble.

* * *

"How the hell did she get away?"

Ward shook his head with a shrug.

"Not sure… sir…" he choked when flashes of the night before hit him like a freight train. He couldn't admit he'd fallen asleep.

"It's fine…" John eyed him suspiciously. "It's fine… we'll set up another meet. We'll track her and you can go in and finish this…"

"I don't think that'll be necessary…" Ward interrupted.

"Why's that?"

"Well, she did get away but we met and I may have slipped her my phone number…" Ward smiled proudly.

"You're joking…" John deadpanned making Ward frown. "She's not going to call you, son… She probably doesn't even remember you this morning…" John rolled his eyes. "I should just send Kaminsky… he's a bit overzealous but he'll probably be able to finish-"

"No!" Ward said a little louder than might have been necessary. John turned toward him with an arched eyebrow. "You promised me this last hit. You said I'd be out. You promised it would be over."

John smirked. "I did… and is it my failure that let the target get away?"

Ward swallowed thickly. "I can do this. Just let me."

"Fine…" John answered. "You have one more chance. Get it done."

* * *

"What happened?"

She walked toward her boss with a shrug.

"He was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for…" Skye frowned. "Sorry, boss…"

"No, it's okay…" Coulson shook his head. "I'm just glad you're alright. I got worried when you didn't check in."

"Sorry…" she apologized again. "I was so upset at blowing this I just went to bed early."

"It's okay, Skye…" Coulson crossed his arms in front of him. "We'll get that Hydra son of a bitch."

She nodded before pulling out a slip of paper. "Sooner than later… he gave me his phone number."

Coulson laughed. "Guess he's not that smart after all."

Skye gave him a half smile.

"Call him." Coulson ordered. "Set up a date. We'll send back up this time."

"What?" Skye asked.

"We underestimated him." Coulson shook his head. "We won't do that again."

"I can handle it." Skye countered. "I can do this."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I get that but I also need to do this alone in order for it to count…" she frowned. "You know that."

"Oh Skye…" Coulson frowned. "There'll be others."

"No!" she glared. "This one is mine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Coulson shrugged. "I'll call off the Calvary. It's all yours."

* * *

She sat at her desk and booted her computer. After typing a few keystrokes, she pulled up the file she'd been studying and frowned at the picture. It didn't capture him at all. Not accurately at least. The black and white surveillance photo didn't show the warmth in his eyes, or the crinkle in them when he laughed. She shuddered when she remembered the night before. She remembered his fingers trailing up her heated skin while his lips kissed every bit of exposed skin that he could touch.

Skye settled in her chair and closed her eyes. She really needed to stop thinking of him like that. He was a mark. Nothing more.

She looked down at the paper with his phone number scrawled out in a hurry and picked up her phone. It was now or never.

* * *

He was going over blue prints with John when is phone rang.

"It's her…" he said looking down at the unrecognizable phone number flashing on the screen.

"Well… pick it up, loverboy!"

Ward rolled his eyes before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey stranger." she breathed on the line.

He sucked in a breath. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Really?" she asked.

"I was hoping though."

She felt herself smile. "Are you busy?"

He looked over his shoulder at John who was watching him curiously.

"Not really."

"Want to meet up?"

"Right now?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered. "Unless… you don't want to…"

"I want to." He answered a lot quicker than he would have liked.

"Great!" she smiled. "There's a bistro near the bar. It's just around the corner. Meet you there in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good." She smiled. "See you soon."

He waited to hear the click on the line before lowering his phone. He turned back to John who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"One hour."

"Good." John smiled. "Looks like you'll be a free man in an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I hope this chapter continues to live up to everyone's expectations.

* * *

She'd gotten to the bistro early to scout out any exits nearby. She'd thought of ways to get this done without drawing attention to them but the truth was that it would be hard. She didn't really know why she'd requested they'd meet in such a public place.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. Traffic was worse than I expected." He ran up to her practically panting. "I had to park a few blocks over."

"Did you run all the way here?" she asked with a smile.

"I didn't want you to think I was standing you up."

"I ordered us drinks." She pointed to the seat across from her.

He nodded with a smile and sat down. "Thanks."

She sat back in her chair comfortably and eyed him. He didn't look evil. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was the right hand man of The Clairvoyant. The organization had been trying to take down The Clairvoyant for years. They'd sent her in to cross off his second in command, hoping that he would start making enough mistakes to expose himself. John Garrett was practically a ghost. No one had ever seen him. The rumor was that the man in front of her was like a son to The Clairvoyant. She thought about her own close connection with Coulson and wondered what that relationship must be like between Garrett and Ward.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She said with a nod. "I'm good."

At that moment, their waitress arrived with the drinks she'd previously ordered. She'd been hoping the drinks had come sooner so she could slip something into his. It would have made this whole thing easier, less painful.

"Your head's in the clouds today." He commented taking a sip. "What's going on?"

"Work…" she shrugged.

He choked on the sip he'd just taken. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" she frowned. "I had an assignment and I kinda blew it."

"Oh. I know the feeling."

"Do you?"

"More than you know." He eyed her over the rim of his glass.

She sat still and watched him.

She didn't want to kill him.

She blinked. Where the hell did that thought come from?

She licked her lips slowly before biting her lower lip.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here." she said standing up.

He followed her lead and dropped a few bills on the table to cover their drinks. She was already walking out of the restaurant and stepping onto the sidewalk outside.

"Where are we going?"

"How close is your place?"

"Not far, just a few blocks-"

"Good. Let's go."

He nodded and ran to keep up with her. She walked up to a cherry red corvette and hopped in the driver's seat before looking up at him with a seductive smile. "You coming?"

He jumped in, her tires screeching as she drove off.

* * *

He slammed her against the wall as soon as he got the door to his apartment opened. His lips were on hers in an instant. She moaned into his mouth making him groan. He kicked the door shut behind him and pulled her from the wall.

"Bedroom?" she asked, her lips centimeters from his.

"Um…" he felt disoriented in his own apartment for moment before pointing behind her. "That way…"

She smirked with a wink before grasping the front of his shirt and pulled him as she walked backward into his bedroom. Turning them around, she pushed him until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back. She crawled on top of him and sat on his lap before fusing her mouth with his again.

His hands roamed over her back and she began to grind on him slowly. He groaned, pulling back.

"Wait…"

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" he asked her.

"I hope we're going to get naked and have sex… why? What do you think we're doing?"

"No, I got that part…" he rolled his eyes. "It's just…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing! Never mind!" he said before crashing his lips with hers.

Clothes came off and seconds later he had her pinned beneath him. She looked up at him with a smile. It was her way of giving him permission to continue. He spread her legs apart and slowly entered her. Her back arched making his chest rub against hers. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He wanted to run his hands over every bit of her exposed skin.

In their last encounter, he'd taken his time. Right now, he just needed to go over the edge with her.

He pounded into her quickly, roughly. She was panting beneath him. He knew she was close too. It wasn't long before she was falling over that sweet ledge and he was following her.

When he'd come down from his high, he looked down at her and pushed back some of her hair gently.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him. He lowered himself on her body and rolled them over so she was on top.

"I can ask you the same thing." She said after pulling away.

He chuckled before yawning. "Nap?"

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

He shook his head. "You?"

She slid off his body and curled up to his side. "Nope."

He pulled her closer to him and lifted the covers over them before closing his eyes. "Good."

* * *

He opened his eyes and found his bed empty. He sat up quickly going for his gun that he kept in the nightstand.

Listening carefully, he heard noises coming from outside his bedroom. He quickly put on pajama pants and a t-shirt from the floor before quietly opening the door and looking outside the room. He drew out his gun and rounded a corner slowly. He found her with her back turned toward him wearing one of his shirts. She was at his stove and he could hear something sizzling.

He let out a breath of relief and hid his gun at the back of his pants. He pulled his t-shirt over it before strolling up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you making me dinner?"

"Breakfast." She looked up at him. "I can't cook but I make great eggs."

"I love eggs."

She laughed. "Of course you do."

"Lucky for you, I can cook." He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmmm…" he nodded. "Step aside, amateur. Watch and learn from a master chef."

"You're cocky."

"I'm that good."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He laughed. "Prepare yourself for the best omelet you'll ever have."

She shrugged. "You're really building this up."

"It lives up to the hype."

She chuckled and sat on a stool at the counter watching him. He clearly knew what he was doing. He was even showing off with fancy flips and garnish. She perched on his counter, with her hand under her chin and a grin on her face. If anyone from the organization saw her right now, they'd be wondering what she was doing. She was in the perfect position to take him out and leave. But she didn't want to.

Plus she was hungry and those omelets smelled amazing.

"Ta-da!" he said proudly before placing a plate in front of her.

She grinned. "It definitely looks good." She leaned forward taking a deep breath. "It smells good… But does it taste good?"

"Just try it." He rolled his eyes before going to the fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice.

She watched as he poured them their drinks, placing one of the glasses in front of her before watching her intently as she cut a piece of her omelet and took a bite.

"Mmm…" she moaned. "You weren't kidding."

"Thank you." He said with a proud grin and started eating.

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

He choked mid chew before swallowing thickly. "Had to in order for my kid brother and sister to eat."

She eyed him warily.

"My mom was a drunk and my dad was a prick." He shrugged.

She nodded sadly. "You were the oldest?"

He shook his head. "No…. but my older brother didn't give a rat's ass about the rest of us. I cooked so my brother and sister could eat. The first thing I learned how to make was eggs. Scrambled eggs got boring after a while, so I perfected every single way to eat it that way they wouldn't be bored. I moved on to other stuff as I got older."

"Oh…" her face fell.

He shrugged. "I don't talk about my family much."

"Do you still… talk to them?"

He shook his head. "My younger brother died. He drowned when he was nine. My sister is in a mental institution because of all the abuse. My mom and dad don't actually care to keep in touch and I never wanted to see my older brother again… so I didn't."

"I'm sorry…" she frowned. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay." He shook his head. "It's in the past."

Her phone rang as soon as there was a knock on the door.

She looked down and sighed. "I should get this…"

He nodded, watching her walk out to his balcony and groaned when the knocking became more insistent. He turned toward the door and opened it, groaning again when he found who was on the other side.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Fitz…" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me by my last name!" he glared. "It's creepy."

"Sure thing, _Fitz_." Ward turned back toward the other person at his door. "Hi Jemma."

"Grant…" she greeted him with a smile, walking up to him to give him a hug. "Don't listen to Leo. He's in one of his moods."

"What are you doing here?" Ward asked.

"Would you believe we were in the neighborhood?" she answered with a question.

"Not really, no." he shook his head.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "We've been trying to call you for hours and you haven't answered. We thought it odd and came over to check on you but we see now that you're… alive."

He smiled.

"Oy! Stop smiling at my wife like that!" Leo called out from the kitchen looking around.

"She was my wife first." Ward winked at the younger man who flipped him off.

"You two… stop it." Jemma shook her head. "I clearly have a type… men who act like children."

"Hey mate…" Leo walked out of the kitchen holding two plates in his hands. "Do you have guests?"

"Uh…"

Skye walked back into the living room in that moment. "Um… hi?"

"Hello…" Leo smiled as Jemma smacked his arm.

"Hi…" Jemma walked up to her and extended her hand. "I'm Jemma."

"Skye…" she took the other woman's hand and shook it.

"How do you and Grant know each other?" Jemma asked.

"We just met actually." Skye answered looking down at herself and remembered she was only wearing his shirt. "And I should probably go…"

"What?" Ward asked. "No… it's-"

"It's fine…" Skye smiled. "That was work anyway… there's a… crisis. I have to go in."

He watched her walk into his bedroom and close the door behind her. He turned back toward the other two people in his living room.

"We did call first…" Leo tried.

Ward groaned and rolled his eyes before walking into his room and closing the door behind him. "You don't have to leave. Jemma and Fitz are fine, really."

"I really do need to go…" she looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"No it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked, confusion etched on her features.

"Are you trying to make a clean get away? Because it kind of feels like one-"

She slowly closed the gap between them and kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"To be continued?" he asked.

She nuzzled her nose against his. "To be continued." She kissed him again. "I left my phone number on your nightstand. It's your turn to call."

He gave her a goofy smile. "I will."

"Okay." She kissed him again before pulling back.

He realized she'd already finished getting dressed and watched her walk out of his room and through his living room. She said goodbye to Jemma and Leo before walking out the front door and closing it behind her.

He hopped on the counter and winced when he felt the gun still at his back. He pulled it out making Jemma and Leo protest.

"Woah mate!" Leo said. "No need to pull that out. I was just kidding about the wife joke earlier!"

Ward rolled his eyes. "It wasn't for you."

"Then…?" Jemma asked when her eyes widened. "Grant!"

"What?" Leo asked. "What am I missing?"

"Shut up Fitz!" Jemma screeched ignoring Leo's grumbling about using his last name. "Grant! Are you sleeping with your target?"

Leo gasped. "Her?!"

Ward shrugged. "It just… keeps happening."

"What are you? A wanker with a stiffy?" Leo asked.

"Oh! Don't be so crass." Jemma rolled her eyes.

"How does that _just happen_?!"

Ward shook his head. "Garrett is going to kill me."

"Is she your last?" Jemma asked.

Ward nodded. "And I've failed twice already."

"You know what the Americans say, mate?" Leo shrugged. "Third time's the charm."

"Leopold Fitz!"

"What, Jemma?" Leo asked. "Either he kills her or they kill him. Which would you prefer?"

She sighed. "You know I've never liked your job."

He nodded. "I remember my job being one of the reasons you left me."

"I didn't _leave_ you, you prat." Jemma rolled her eyes at him. "I divorced you. There's a difference. I'm still here, aren't I?"

He smiled before turning toward Leo. "Hey… can I get a ride back to my car? She kind of drove here."

"Sure thing, mate!" Leo nodded before heading toward the door.

Ward hopped off the counter to follow him.

Jemma eyed him warily.

"What?"

"First of all, you're still in your pajamas…" she sighed when he looked down and realized she was right. "And second… if this is what it takes for you to be free of this… madness…" she shook her head not believing she was condoning this. "Do it."

He smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately. "I will."

"Sooner than later, I hope…" she said sadly.

"Scout's honor."

"Hey! Can we bloody go already! I'm not going to wait on you all day." Leo called from the hallway.

* * *

"What happened this time?"

Skye looked up at Coulson. "His two friends showed up. It's one thing to cross off a mark. It's another thing to cross off civilians. That's not what we do."

Coulson nodded agreeing. "No, you made the right call."

"I thought you'd be pleased."

He glared at her. "When are you seeing him again?"

"I gave him my number." Skye said standing up. "He'll call."

She turned to leave the room when Coulson called her back.

"You know… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were dating your mark." He said with his arms crossed.

"Good thing you know better." She answered before walking out of the room.

* * *

"She got called away to work before I had the chance." Ward shrugged.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with your ex-wife showing up?" Garrett asked with a glare.

Ward narrowed his eyes. "You know that Jemma and Fitz are off limits, Garrett."

"Yeah yeah… I get it kid." Garrett rolled his eyes. "Geez… why did you let her go? She was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"I wasn't good enough for her. She found someone who was."

"Right you are…" Garrett nodded. "So when will you be making contact?"

"Tonight." Ward answered. "I'll cross her off tomorrow."

"Good." Garrett said. "Go home. Get some sleep. Looks like tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of your life."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Grant…" Garrett called out after him. "I hope I don't find out that you're sweet on your mark and that's why she's still breathing… You know what happens to those who don't get the job done."

The threat was clear. If he couldn't cross her off, they'd cross them both off.

"Yes, sir."

He walked out of the room with his jaw clenched.

* * *

He got home and pulled out his cell phone. He'd saved her number earlier. Looking for it in his contact list, he typed a short message to her.

_Hi._

It wasn't long before she responded.

_Hi stranger. ;-)_

He smiled softly.

_I'm sorry about today._

A few seconds later, she responded.

_Me too._

He looked around his living and sighed.

_You busy tomorrow?_

Her response took a moment but when it came through, he laughed.

_Why? You asking me out? Because if you are, then no. But if you're just being nosey and aren't actually asking me out, then yes. I'm very busy._

He typed a quick response.

_The first one._

Her response came in quicker than the rest.

_I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight._

He put his phone away and walked into his bedroom. He looked at the bed that he had not made before leaving to meet with Garrett. Taking off his shirt and pants, he crawled into bed and smiled when he realized that the pillow still smelled like her. He curled up against the pillow and held it tightly with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Hey guys! This is actually my favorite chapter so far. I'm really proud of it. It underwent serious re-writes and there's even a deleted scene that I love but had to cut... I think it was for the best though... so hopefully you like it! =]

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Two weeks later…_

"And you're sure you haven't seen him? At all?" Coulson asked her over the phone.

Skye shook her head. "No… he's been AWOL recently… I don't want to spook him. So I'm not pushing."

"No that's good…" Coulson nodded. "That's a good plan. You'll keep me posted on your progress then…"

"Sure thing, Coulson…" she answered. "He'll come back around."

"I still don't know why you asked for the weekend off…" Coulson said.

"I have to go see Miles…" Skye answered quickly. "He's fallen into a bad crowd… we haven't spoken in a few days… I want to make sure he's still okay."

"Well, check in."

"I always do."

"Have a safe flight to Chicago."

"Thanks, boss."

Skye hung up the phone and looked down at the small luggage she'd been packing. She smiled before picking up her phone again and sent a quick text message.

_On my way to the airport… I'll see you soon._

A response came seconds later.

_I can't wait._

* * *

It was nightfall by the time she landed in Chicago. She dragged her small carryon behind her, while her eyes darted around the airport looking for a familiar face. They quickly landed on the person she'd been looking for. She strolled up to them with a seductive smile.

"Hey stranger… did you miss me?"

He pulled her into him and crashed his lips on hers. "You have no idea." He growled into her mouth.

She pulled away with a smirk. "Let's get out of here… we're getting stares."

He nodded before kissing her lips quickly and taking the carryon from her. He linked their hands together and led them out of the airport to his rented black SUV.

"Was it hard to get away from work?" Ward asked her when they both sat inside the car.

She shook her head. "My superiors think I'm here visiting a troubled friend."

He smirked. "They don't know about me then…"

"You think I can tell them that I'm skipping town to meet up with a guy I'm seeing for hot and wild sex?"

He blushed. "I see your point."

"What about your bosses?" she asked. "Do they know I'm here?"

"I'm supposed to be working…" he shook his head. "So no… I didn't tell them my girlfriend was coming to visit."

Her eyes widened and he realized what he'd said.

"Uh…" he started. "Um… shit."

She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster. "It's okay. Let's just get to the hotel. The jetlag is killing me…"

He gave her a swift nod before turning on the car and driving out of the parking spot.

* * *

They made it to his hotel fairly quickly and he led her up to his room. She whistled when she walked in to find that it was a suite.

"Very posh…" she smirked. "Your employers must love you."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her head. "I'm glad you're here."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own arms loosely around his neck. "Me too…"

He leaned into to kiss her softly but it soon turned hungry and demanding. He pushed her further into the suite until her back hit the door of his bedroom.

"You have no idea how much I missed you the last few days…" he said as he kissed from her lips to her neck.

"I have an idea", she mumbled as he continued to kiss her down her throat until he reached the tops of her breast, making her sigh. "Grant…"

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection at her core and it made her shudder.

"Bedroom…" she muttered before she kissed him again.

He pushed into the room and tossed her gently on the bed. He crawled up her body and kissed her.

"This is going to go quick, baby…" he told her. "There was only so much my hand could do for me while you were all the way back in LA."

She smirked. "I know the feeling…. Now get on with it… don't make me beg you for it…"

"Never…" he kissed her again pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact as he started to unbutton her jeans and try to take off all her clothes as quickly as he could. He broke the kiss because he wasn't being quick enough without paying attention. "Sorry…"

She giggled. "I'll help…"

She pulled off the shirt she was wearing over her head and unbuttoned her bra as he pulled her jeans off her body with her underwear. When she was laying naked on his bed, he pulled off his clothes as quick as he could and got back on top of her. Skye spread her legs for him and felt his tip at her entrance.

"Ready?"

She nodded and bit her lip as he entered her smoothly. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until that moment. She felt him pick up speed. He wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't last long but then neither would she. She held onto him as he pushed into her at rapid speed. It wasn't long before she was going over the edge and he was falling behind her.

A few moments later, they were laying on the bed, hot and sweaty and curled up into each other.

Skye looked up at him and smiled slowly.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"You're perfect." She said without realizing it and bit her lip when she did. "Sorry…"

He leaned in and kissed her. "Don't be… I think you're the one that's perfect… I'm… I'm a mess…"

"You'd be surprised…" she shrugged tucking herself closer to his side. "I'm pretty messed up myself."

He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her face toward his. "Not as much as I am… trust me." He kissed her.

Skye moaned into his mouth before pulling away. "Grant… I need to tell you something…"

He watched as she sat up and wrapped the white sheet around her. She got out of the bed and walked toward the giant window in the room that led to a balcony overlooking the city. He sighed and stood up, walking toward her. He stood behind her with his head bowed. She could see his reflection in the glass and turned to face him.

"You already know…" she wasn't asking.

"I wasn't sure but I suspected…" he nodded. "Meeting you in that bar… it was all too calculated."

She smirked. "I thought the same thing… I wanted to be the one to take you out."

"You had me in your apartment…" he looked at her with his arms crossed. "Why didn't you?"

She shrugged and leaned against the glass. "You weren't who I thought you were…" She bit her lower lip. "I read your file… I knew your ranking inside the organization… I knew what you'd done… what you were… are capable of… but all that I read didn't paint a real picture of who you are… and I questioned my orders. For the first time ever, I questioned if I was doing the right thing."

He nodded and stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her waist.

"What about you?" she asked. "You could have killed me that first night."

He smirked. "No… I blew my mission the moment I laid eyes on you… A part of me knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it."

She smiled slowly, letting her hands trail up his arms until she clasped them behind his neck. "What now?"

"I'll have to disappear." He sighed. "I don't know how your organization deals with failure but mine doesn't handle it very well."

"But you're Garrett's right hand…" she said. "You're like a son to him!"

His lip twitched and he gave her a sad smile. "Did you read that in my file?"

She let her arms drop so she could hold onto his. "What are you saying?"

"I have to leave or I'm dead, Skye. Garrett isn't going to take this well. And if I were you, I suggest telling your S.O that you'll need protection too… unless, you really are going to finish the mission and if you are no would be the time to-"

She closed the gap between them. The kiss became hungrier. The idea that this could be their last scared her. She'd finally been honest after weeks of lying and that honesty was only causing her to lose the one thing she ever wanted.

She pulled back. "What if… what if I disappear with you?"

"No." he shook his head."That's too dangerous."

"You forget I have a very specific skill set too, Ward." She rolled her eyes. "I am the best hacker S.H.I.E.L.D. has. I can get us to lay low."

"Skye…"

"I want to do this." She cut him off. "I want to leave with you."

He sighed. "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

"I think I'm saving you actually."

"What makes you think I need saving?" he asked smugly.

"Everyone needs saving, Grant. Even us."

* * *

Skye opened her eyes to the sun glaring in her face. Her arm was splayed on the bed and she tried to feel for another body but found only mattress. She turned her head to his side of the bed to find that he was gone. She smiled when she found a rose with hotel stationary in his place instead.

_Skye-_

_You looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you. I had a meeting Garrett set up this morning but I won't be out very long. Get some breakfast while I'm gone. I should be back before noon and we can go grab lunch and do some sightseeing before we leave for good._

_I'll see you soon._

_Love, Grant_

She picked up the rose and smiled before looking at the bedside clock to see that it was only nine in the morning. She picked up the phone and dialed the concierge before picking up a menu from the bedside table.

"Hi… can you direct me to room service please?"

* * *

It was a few hours later that Skye had eaten, was showered and dressed waiting for him to return. She was watching TV and would continue to glance at the clock in front of her. It was past one o'clock. He said he'd be back for lunch but he was a lot later than she thought he would be. She could feel herself start to get nervous and picked up her phone again to check if she had any missed messages or calls from him but there were none. She sent him another text. She'd already sent a few earlier.

_Hey…. Thought we were meeting for lunch…. Where are you? Call me._

Putting her phone down, she stood up and started pacing the room. She kept looking at the clock. It was now 1:30 and he still hadn't called her back.

In that moment the door to the hotel room burst open and she jumped until she realized it was him.

"Oh thank God…" she mumbled running up to him and hugging him.

He pulled back away from her and that's when she saw the solemn expression on his face.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Sorry about what?" she asked.

In that moment she looked behind him to see there were three other men with him. Two of the men were closely guarding the other one.

"Ward?" she turned her eyes back to him. "What's going on?"

"Oh sweetheart…" the man being heavily guarded spoke up. "He had to turn you in to save his own ass."

She turned to face John Garrett.

* * *

They were both sitting on the couch in front of him. Ward's head was bowed, facing the ground. He hadn't been able to look at her once since he'd walked in earlier. Skye was sitting in the couch with a defiant look on her face.

"She is pretty, Grant…" John was saying. "I can see why you would fall for her…"

Ward looked up at him for the first time. The look in his eye was menacing but he still hadn't done anything. He just sat there letting John talk down to him. Skye was disgusted. The betrayal stung but not as much as the realization that he was a coward. She shook her head.

"Well, what's your plan, John?" she turned to the older man with a hard stare. "Ransom me to Coulson for SHIELD's intel or resources? Kill me? Or are we just going to sit here? Because if that's the case, then I'd really like to at least be able to turn on the TV. And can you goons get me something from room service?" she snapped her eyes toward Ward and glared. "I was promised lunch."

John laughed. "She's a spitfire, ain't she?"

"I've been called worse." Skye shrugged crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you have…" John nodded with a smirk as he leaned closer to her. "You know… he didn't want to turn you in… he's just so damn soft… always was… This was almost like the time I told him to shoot Buddy…" he turned toward Ward. "Remember Buddy, son?" turning back to Skye. "Did he tell you about Buddy?" Skye backed up on the couch to get as far away from him as she could while he leaned in closer. "Did he tell you about that dog that was his only friend for years? I told him to shoot that dog… to test his loyalty… damn kid tried to let the dog get away… thought I wouldn't notice… But I did… I noticed. And I killed the damn mutt myself. Remember that, Grant? Remember how you cried?" he turned toward Ward before looking back at Skye. "This was almost a repeat of that… but he made the right call this time. He turned you in."

Skye gave him a look of disgust. "You're a monster." She whispered.

"John." Ward called his name making the older man turn to him. "You said you were going to call Coulson to let him know that you had her. You should go do that."

John nodded. "Thanks, son. That's a good idea. Let's get you into the bedroom and out of the way, darling. Kaminsky, make sure there's no escape route out of the bedroom. If there is, handcuff her to something."

"I'll do it." Ward stood up.

John eyed him carefully. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I brought you here, didn't I?" Ward asked almost sounding insulted.

"That's true." John shrugged. "Okay… just make sure she can't get out. She's resourceful."

Ward nodded before looking at her. She stood up in front of him and turned toward the bedroom. When he placed a hand on the small of her back, she flinched to get away from him before turning to look at him. "Don't you dare touch me."

His eyes gave her sad look before nodding slowly. She turned back toward the bedroom and let him lead her inside.

"Feisty, that one…" she heard John say to the rest of the men in the room.

Skye walked into the bedroom in front of him and waited until he closed the door before she attacked him.

"You lying son of a bitch!" she punched him, catching him off guard.

"Wait… stop…" he grabbed her hands before she could punch him again but she head butted him instead. "Damn it, Skye. I don't want to have to handcuff you but I will. So stop it."

She pulled away from him and paced the room with her arms crossed while he grabbed a towel from the bathroom in the room to wipe the blood from his face.

"You lied to me…." She turned on him with watery eyes. "Everything you said last night… that was all a lie. You lured me here to turn me over to him."

"No…" he said quietly shaking his head. "That's not what happened."

"Then tell me." She walked up to him. "Tell me why you turned on me."

He lowered his gaze to the ground. "He threatened my family. He threatened Jemma and Fitz. I couldn't let him kill them."

She took a deep breath and turned away from him before sitting on the bed in front of him. "So what now? Is he just going to kill me?"

"He thinks you're useful to him… and as long as he still thinks that, he won't kill you."

"And when he stops thinking that?"

Ward frowned. "Let's hope he doesn't."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked with a shake of her head. "Everything that you've said has been a lie."

"Not everything…" he whispered.

She looked up at him, her jaw clenched in anger.

"My feelings for you, Skye… they're real…" he tried.

She shook her head. "Save it. I don't really want to hear it right now."

He nodded sadly. "I really am sorry. I didn't want this for us."

"Too late now…" she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, laying her head on her knees. "Please get out."

"Skye…"

"Please leave." She mumbled since her arm was blocking her mouth. "I can't even look at you right now."

He nodded before turning around and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Skye was sitting on the window sill staring out the window. She'd already tried opening it but it was conveniently sealed shut. She'd lost track of time of how long she'd been sitting in that room. But as long as she was in here and John Garrett was out there, she felt safer. At least as safe as she was going to feel trapped in a hotel room with Hydra agents.

The door swung open and she turned to find Ward standing there.

"Come on…"

"What?" she asked standing up. "What's going on?"

"We only have a small time window." He said extending his hand. "I've made arrangements with Sharon. She has Jemma and Leo and my family is already in protective custody. I just needed a few hours while she did it. That's why you've been in here. Now, it's time to go."

"How can I trust you?" she asked taking a step back.

"Skye…" he tried looking over his shoulder. "I've knocked them out and John stepped out a few minutes ago but he will be back. It's now or never, baby."

She bit her lip and groaned. "Fine."

He took her hand and led her to the living room. He'd taken the guns from each of John's guards and handed one to her before looking outside the door. "Coast is clear. We should take the stairs and not the elevator. Just in case. Are you ready?"

She nodded as he took her hand in his.

"Trust me." He whispered softly.

"I'm trying to." She whispered back.

"That's all I ask." He said before taking a deep breath and strolling out the door with her hand in his. "Just act casual."

The pair passed a maid in the hallway and a few people walking into their own rooms. They made it to the stairs and burst through them. His room was on the twelfth floor, so they had twelve flights of stairs to go down as quick as they could before John made it back to the room and realized they were gone.

"What made you change your mind?" Skye asked when they reached the sixth floor.

He kept taking the stairs two at a time and answered. "I never had to change my mind…"

"But…."

He stopped in front of her, turning around to face her. "I wasn't going to turn you over to that monster, Skye. I just needed you to think that I was."

"You had to make it believable." She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry…" he answered. "I wish I never got you into this mess."

She cupped his face. "Well, the alternative would have been to pull the trigger on that first night."

He smiled. "Yeah that wasn't even a possibility… you had me that first night in the bar, remember?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"We really need to get out of here." he told her when a door burst open above them. "Now."

He pulled her behind him as they ran down the remaining six flights. They walked into the busy lobby of the hotel and out the front door into the street. Ward turned and led her down the sidewalk, getting them both lost in the crowd.

"We'll have to steal a car so we can cross the state line. I have a safe house in Indiana. We can stop there on our way to Michigan. From Michigan we'll cross into Canada and then we disappear from there." He looked back at her. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded. "I just have to make one phone call."

"Skye…" he stretched out her name and pulled her into an alcove on the street to shield them from anyone who might have been after them.

"I have to call Coulson…" she told him. "I have to tell him that I'm okay."

He nodded. "We'll get you a burner on the road."

She nodded before attempting to walk around him. "Okay. That's good. Let's get out of here then."

He smiled. "Are you sure you're ready to disappear with me?" His smile waivered as he stopped her. "It would mean that you can never see Coulson again… or your friends… you'd have to become a ghost. It won't ever be safe for us to come back. Not as long as John is still around or Hydra is hunting me. They'll be hunting you too and I don't know if-"

"I want this." She kissed him. "I want to be with you. What do you want?"

"What I want?" he cupped her face in his hands. "Is to stay with you and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist."

She smiled softly before frowning. "But it does exist."

He nodded. "I don't have any regrets. Do you?"

She shook her head. "I really thought you turned on me back there… It's going to take a while to get over that and fully trust you again… but I believe you. I guess we'll deal with the rest of it when we cross that bridge."

"We'd be burning that bridge." He reminded her. "If we do this, we're burning the bridges. I'm not lying when I say we can't ever come back."

She sighed and looked over his shoulder to see the people passing them by before looking up at him and deciding. "Then light it up."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **I know you're going to think me evil with this cliff hanger... but don't worry... the next chapter is coming soon. :)

* * *

They'd been driving on the road for a couple hours. Ward hadn't stopped until he reached Lafayette, Indiana. He told her that his closest safe house was there. She was awake when he pulled into a small apartment complex and parked the car.

She'd been able to call Coulson sometime in between Chicago and Lafayette before having to ditch the burner. He'd been happy to know that she was okay. He didn't like hearing that she was disappearing for good. It had upset him. And that upset her. She'd loved him like a father and he'd practically told her that there was nothing he could do to protect her if she went through with this plan.

"_Skye?" Coulson breathed into the phone. "Oh thank God! We received a ransom note from John Garrett earlier. I thought he'd-"_

"_He did…" she cut him off before turning back to the car they'd stolen where Ward was filling up with gas. "Ward saved me."_

"_He… saved you?" Coulson asked with disbelief. "But he's Hydra…"_

"_Not anymore, Coulson…" she continued. "He's disappearing… and…. I'm going with him."_

"_Skye?" Coulson tried. "Don't do this. Where are you? I'll come and get you…" she could hear a muffled voice in the background. "May and I are coming to get you… just tell us where you are."_

"_I can't do that, AC…" she smiled sadly through the tears she knew were running down her face. "Tell Mama May that I love her and I will miss her… I'll try to send a post card from around the world."_

_There was shuffling and suddenly a new voice was in her ear._

"_Skye…" May told her. "Where are you? I'll come and get you. I'll fly there right now and bring you home."_

_She looked over her shoulder to see that Ward was finishing up. "I'm okay May… I'm safe."_

"_Skye…"_

"_Take care of Coulson…" she said. _

"_Skye?" Coulson came back on the line. "If you do this, you will be hunted. SHIELD will brand you a traitor. This is treason. There will be nothing I can do to protect you."_

"_I'm sorry… But I have to do this. I'll miss you both. You were better parents than I could have ever asked for."_

"_Skye-"_

_She disconnected the line and threw the phone on the ground before smashing it with her boot. She felt him step up behind her and closed her eyes before turning around with as much a confident smile as she could muster._

"_You okay?"_

_She nodded. "I'll miss them but they've got each other…"_

"_And you've got me." He tried to smile._

_She leaned up to kiss him. "And I've got you."_

"Skye?"

She looked over at him. He was sitting in the driver seat with the car parked and everything turned off.

"We can crash here for the night but we have to be gone by morning." He started. "We have to ditch this car and get a new one. We should do that every couple days."

She nodded. "Until we reach the border."

"Yeah…"

"Well, come on… I'm tired." She mumbled. "Let's go inside."

He watched her get out of the car with a sad expression. She waited outside the car, almost lost, so he got out and led her to the apartment before reaching above the threshold to find the extra key. He opened the door and allowed her to go inside first.

"I could use a shower…" she muttered.

"Bathroom's in there…. There are towels inside…" he told her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Clothes?" she smirked.

"I can actually help with that." He said with a smug grin leading her toward the bedroom. She watched him as he rummaged through drawers to pull out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He also pulled out women's underwear and turned around to find her eying him suspiciously. He laughed out loud. "They're not mine."

"Whose are they?" she asked slowly.

"My ex-wife's…" he shrugged. "You're both about the same size. It should fit."

Her eyes widened. "You're married?"

"Was married…." He corrected. "A long, long time ago."

Skye's mouth dropped open in shock. She shrugged. "Well, who is she then? What's her name? What's her social security number?"

Ward chucked and shook his head. "You're not going to kill her." He shoved the clothes in her arms and shrugged. "Besides you already met her."

She looked at him with confusion before it dawned on her. With wide eyes, "Jemma?!"

He nodded. "Yeah… I hope that's not weird."

She shrugged. "Why would it be weird? You just risked my life back there to make sure she was safe. It's no big deal…" She turned toward the bathroom but he stopped her with a hand on her arm, turning her back toward him.

"It wasn't like that." He told her. "Jemma was my first… of a lot of things… first love, first wife, first real friend… she's special to me and I will protect her until my dying breath but…"

She clenched her jaw. "But what?"

"But I'd never risk your life… not even for her…" he answered honestly. "She was my first but you're my everything."

She tried to keep from smiling but found that it was hard to. Looking down at the clothes in her hand, she tossed the pile back on her bed. "Do you want to join me?"

He watched her with confusion.

"Shower…" she said. "You probably need a shower too and we should… you know… conserve water…"

He smirked. "Good thinking."

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not sorry for overreacting."

"You wouldn't be you, if you were." He said placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"So about that shower…."

"Ah… yes…." He said picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "We should go take that shower."

Skye giggled as he carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the sink. Ward kissed her while pulling up the shirt she was wearing and tossed it on the floor next to his feet. He kissed her jaw and down her neck until he reached the spot behind her ear. She moaned as he kissed down to her shoulder and used his teeth to lower her bra strap. She sat at the sink with him standing between her legs.

"I don't know about you but I definitely needed that shower." She whispered.

He chuckled before nodding and helped her down from the sink, watching as she removed the rest of her clothes. He took off his own clothes before turning on the water. While waiting for it to heat up he turned around and pulled her toward him. She could feel his erection against her belly.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." He leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss as he pulled away. "Me too."

He stepped backwards into the shower and dragged her with him. He was standing under the shower head but she could still feel some of the water cascading down his body and landing on her. She wrapped her arms around him, stepping on her tip toes to kiss him.

He lifted her up, pinning her against the tiled wall inside the shower and entered her in one swift motion making her groan at the contact.

He pounded into her while she swiveled her hips above him. They weren't going to last long but they didn't really care.

Skye let his name escape from her lips as she crashed all around him. Her walls tightening on his member caused him to groan her name against her chest before shooting his hot seed inside of her. They were both breathing heavily when he lowered her from the wall. Skye pushed him back under the shower head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting you cleaned up…" she smirked. "You're going to have to return the favor."

He smirked. "Gladly."

* * *

"Tell me about your family."

They were sitting on the bed. His back was against the headboard and she was sitting in between his legs, leaning against him. He looked down at her as she turned her face to look up at him.

"What about them?"

"I know you say that you don't care..." she shrugged before facing forward again and leaning her head comfortably against him. "But you cared enough to have your CIA friend make sure they'd be okay."

"They may suck…" he frowned. "But they're still my family. I'm not a monster. I know what John Garrett is capable of. I've helped him do it."

She nodded in understanding.

"My brother would beat me." He blurted wrapping her arms around her torso to pull her closer to him.

"I figured that was the case." She told him sadly.

"But he was crueler than you think." Ward continued. "He used to make me beat my little brother. Or else he would do it… and it would be worse."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"As bad as that is… what they did to my sister was worse." He glanced down at her. "My father molested her for years. My brother started to when he got older. She went through four abortions before she was twenty one. And when she tried to tell someone, my father had her committed because she'd become so mentally unstable. He didn't want anyone ruining his pristine reputation, especially not his daughter."

"Was your father famous?"

"He was well known where we lived." He shrugged. "Old money. Didn't matter… he didn't spend a dime of it on any of us. Only on Maynard. He was his favorite. They were cut from the same cloth."

"What about your mom?" she asked facing him.

"My mother was a drunk." Ward answered with a shrug. "He used to beat her too. But she knew how to take it."

"No one should ever have to take it."

He felt a slow smile spread on his face. "I did…"

She shook her head. "No… it wasn't right."

"I've done worse things since then." He frowned. "I'm not a good man, Skye."

She moved to sit on her knees in front of him and took his face in her hands, making him look at her. "Yes, you are."

He looked at her painfully before closing the gap between them. Their lips crashed together and he groaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Skye…"

"No… I want this…" she told him. "I want to make you feel better. I want you to feel loved. Let me do that for you…"

He crashed his lips on hers again, opening her mouth with his as he lay her back on the bed and crawled over her. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed from her lips to her jaw and down to her neck. She sighed when he licked behind her ear before moving back up to her lips.

She helped him out of his clothes before taking care of her own and in one swift motion he was inside, nestled deep to the root. He shuddered above her.

"I don't ever want to move…" he told her while pushing her hair back.

She smiled, looking up at him. "Well, you have to."

He smirked before angling his hips and pushing in and out of her in slow, fluid motions. She moaned in his ear when he hit her core so he did it again.

It wasn't long before he was slamming into her. He knew she was close and moved his hand to her sensitive nub, teasing her. She clenched her walls around him when her orgasm hit, his name falling from her lips while he let go.

He lay his head on her bare chest while she stroked his hair. "I think we need another shower."

"I'm not objecting."

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled into her hair.

Her back was to him and his arm rested on her waist. He pulled her toward him and tightened his arm around her .

"Mmm…" she groaned. "Five more minutes. The sun isn't even up yet."

He chuckled, kissing her head. "As much as I would rather stay in this bed with you for the rest of my life… we have to go. We have to keep moving."

She groaned again and flipped over to face him with a pout. "I know."

Tucking the hair around her face behind her ear, he smiled. "No regrets?"

She shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"I know what you're doing…" he smirked lifting her shirt a little bit to brush his hand against her skin. "It's not going to work… come on, rookie… it's time to get up."

Skye brushed her hand against his length by accident and gave him a smug smirk. "Looks like someone's already up…"

He groaned. "Skye…."

"Fine…" she rolled her eyes before sitting up and getting out of the bed. "Should we pack any supplies?"

He was already sitting up with a yawn. "Not too much. We can get anything we need when we cross the border."

She nodded toward the bed. "I'll grab some stuff from the kitchen. You can… pack some stuff from in here…. Don't forget to pack some of your ex-wife's clothes for me."

He grinned. "What about the clothes you came with?"

"Well, we don't have time for laundry so…" she winked before walking out of the bedroom. She called over her shoulder. "Find me clean clothes!"

Ward sighed before standing up to pack some supplies for them. He threw the dirty clothes in a plastic bag for them to throw away, before packing some clean clothes into a luggage he found in his closet.

He opened the floor board in his closet and found the stash he'd hidden with cash and IDs. He didn't think John would compromise his identity but just in case, he'd need something to fall back on. Skye had already assured him that she was safe until she disappeared completely, then she'd have to adopt a new name. He didn't like the idea of that and sighed thinking about it.

He walked out of the room a few minutes later to find that Skye had packed some things from the kitchen that they could take on the road with him.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…"

He led her out of the apartment and looked around before putting the key back where he'd found it the night before. Taking her hand, he led her back to the parking garage where they'd parked their car.

"We'll get rid of it in the next town." He told her motioning to it.

"Sounds good." She answered sitting in the passenger seat. "I get to pick the next one though. There's inconspicuous and then there's just old."

He laughed. "It's a classic."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you pick the next car we steal. Deal?" He said which made her turn toward him with a grin. "Just nothing flashy…."

"You're not the only spy here, Ward." She rolled her eyes.

He smiled at that. No, he wasn't. For the first time in a long time, he was no longer alone.

* * *

He should have known it wouldn't take long for John to catch up to them though.

They were in Detroit, just outside the Canadian border. Skye had wanted to stop at a diner before they left the country.

She had been talking about pancakes the entire drive and going on and on about how much she needed to have them in an American diner one last time before she left it all behind. He'd reminded her that Canada had pancakes too. And that they also had diners. But she hadn't cared. She wanted to stop.

Her reasons were nostalgic but he really couldn't deny her anything so he agreed.

They'd just finished ordering with the waitress when two surly looking men stepped inside. Ward spotted them immediately, recognizing them and lowered his head into the menu while adjusting the cap he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" Skye whispered.

"Hydra…" he whispered back.

Her eyes widened and she lowered her head into her own menu.

"We have to get out of here." he told her sliding out of the booth. "Now."

She nodded before getting up and following him toward the door.

"Sir!" the waitress called after him when she noticed they were both leaving.

Ward cursed inwardly when he saw that had gotten the attention of the two patrons he was trying to avoid but he kept walking, pulling Skye behind him.

Another patron in the diner stood between him and door. "Hey buddy…. She's calling you…"

He looked at Skye over his shoulder before turning back to the man in front of him and punched him.

"What the hell!" the man held his nose that was gushing with blood now.

"Go!" Ward said pulling Skye around him and pushing her toward their car.

He could hear that the Hydra agents were following close behind them. He jumped into the car as soon as shots rang out. Skye fell in beside him and he peeled out of the parking lot. He could see the two agents in the rearview mirror as they drove away.

"That was close…" he breathed out before looking at Skye who looked paler than she did before. And she was sweating. "Skye? Baby?"

She looked up at him slowly and lifted her hand to show him the blood. "Ward…"

He looked down to find her shirt was already soaking through with blood.

"Skye?"

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head when she passed out.

"Skye!"


	5. Chapter 5

"…Two gunshot wounds…."

"….In the abdomen…."

"Female…. Early to mid twenties…"

"…Get her to the OR…. STAT!"

The voices were muffled all around him as he walked alongside the gurney that was carrying her further into the emergency room. She was being wheeled into an area that he was being blocked off from and he couldn't understand why.

"No…" he was telling the nurse currently blocking his path. "I need to stay with her… you don't understand…"

"Sir…" she held up her hands. "We're going to do everything we can to help her but you need to stay here… someone will come out and speak to you soon."

He nodded numbly before falling into a plastic chair in the waiting room. He'd driven her to the nearest hospital, not caring how dangerous it was for them to still be there. But he needed help. He needed someone he could trust.

He looked up and found a payphone nearby. He dialed one of the only numbers he'd ever memorized just in case he ever needed to call.

"Hello?"

"Trip?" he choked on the phone. "I need your help."

* * *

Antoine Triplett ran into the emergency room with his wild eyes searching for a familiar face. He found the man he'd been looking for hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Grant?" he said softly as he approached.

Ward stood and hugged his oldest friend tightly. "Thank you for coming…"

"What's going on?" Trip asked. "You sounded terrible on the phone. What are you doing in Detroit?"

"She's dying…" Ward mumbled.

"Who is dying?" Trip asked.

A nurse chose to walk up to both of them before Ward could answer.

"Are you here with the gunshot victim?" she asked holding a clipboard and a pen.

Ward nodded numbly.

"We need you to fill these out…" she said handing over the clipboard. "I'm assuming you're her relative… Husband?"

His eyes widened. Of course they would think that. He figured it would be a good cover and he could use one of his fake IDs that he had in the car.

"Yes…" he coughed. "I don't have our insurance information with me though…" He would have to fake those. But he didn't want to leave the hospital. He didn't want to leave her alone.

"That's fine…" she smiled at Trip, recognizing him immediately. "You can just give it to me later… A doctor should be coming out soon to give you an update. It's nice to see you Dr. Triplett."

Ward nodded and swallowed thickly before sitting down and placing the clipboard on the seat next to him. He leaned forward with his arms crossed in front of him. Trip watched the nurse walk away before turning to him with confusion and crossing in front of him, picking up the clipboard to sit down.

"Okay… explain." He said looking at his friend while holding the clipboard in his hands.

Ward looked up and sighed. "I'm in deep, man… there's a hit on me… Garrett is tracking us down… two of his foot soldiers found us in a diner and they shot her… I had to bring her here or else she was going to die."

"Who is she?" Trip asked.

Ward closed his eyes. "It's hard to explain… but Trip… I need your help…"

Trip sighed. "Well, lucky for you today is my day off so I've got time. How about you and I go to get some coffee and you can tell me all about your mystery girl…"

Ward nodded and let Trip pull him up from his seat. "We have to be back fast though. I can't leave her alone. It's not safe."

"It never is with you."

* * *

"So this girl was your target?"

Ward nodded.

"And now you're sleeping with her and running away together?"

Ward rolled his eyes. "It's more complicated than that, man. I saved her from Garrett and he's after both of us now."

"Yeah, I got that part." Trip shook his head. "I never liked that sadistic son of a bitch anyway."

"I know." Ward cracked a smile.

"What can I do to help?"

"You can start by getting me out of filling out these forms for the hospital…" Ward said with a shrug.

"Not sure how much pull I have…" Trip said with a smile. "But being on the board has to have some perks, right?"

"And we have to get her a private room…" Ward continued. "Somewhere I can easily guard."

"I can set up hospital security."

Ward shook his head. "I don't know who we can and can't trust. Remember that Hydra is everywhere. We have to keep this between us. They can't know who she is."

"Grant, I don't even think that you know who she actually is."

"Trip…"

"But I can tell the OR doctor to be discreet. Treat her as if she is witness protection and you are a federal agent who is protecting her. It'll stall us from having to fill out forms."

"How long do you think she'll have to stay here?"

"Hard to tell…" Trip shook his head. "Her injuries sound bad from how you described them but there are really good doctors here… Let me suit up and get in there. I'll get you an update and I'll ask that she be handed over to my care as soon as she is out of surgery."

"Can you go in there?" Ward asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"I'd feel better knowing that someone I trust with my life was holding hers in their hands." Ward nodded.

Trip smiled slowly. "All you had to do was say yes but the speech was a nice touch."

Ward chuckled. "I figured that would motivate you."

"Come on, man…" Trip said standing up. "Go to the waiting room… I'll go find out what's going on with your girl."

* * *

It had been hours since he last saw Trip or even a nurse. He's lost count how many cups of coffee he'd drank. A little while ago a cleaning lady had passed by to clean up his collection of empty cups. She'd given him a sad smile and firm nod before moving on. It had been at least one hour since that. He looked down at the empty cup in his hands and sighed. A doctor had come out as soon as Trip had gone in to tell him that they were prepping Skye for surgery. He didn't sound very optimistic when he told Ward that he should make arrangements to get her family to the hospital. Ward lied to him and told him that he was her only family. The guilt was eating him now because he knew there were at least two other people in the world who loved her too.

"_How close are you and Coulson?" he asked as his fingers traced her naked back making her shudder._

_Skye sighed. "He's practically the only father I've ever known."_

_He found himself smiling softly. "You love him…"_

"_I love him and May…" she turned toward him with a smirk. "They're mom and dad."_

"_I wish I wasn't taking you away from them…" he said sadly._

"_Hey…" she lifted herself up on her elbows and leaned toward him. "Don't do that… I'm here because I want to be."_

_She kissed him softly. He cupped the back of her head, letting his fingers tangle themselves in her hair before pushing her to lie back so he could cover her whole body with his own. _

"_I didn't know I could be so lucky…" he whispered against her lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"_

_She smiled slowly. "You deserve to be happy, Grant. Everyone does… especially you and me… and I'm happy… I've never been happier than I am right now, here… with you…"_

_He adjusted himself over her and slipped inside of her entrance making her sigh in pleasure. He moved inside of her slowly, drawing out the pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her nails scratch his back. He shuddered, feeling a familiar tension when her walls clenched his member. He groaned before letting go inside of her. He looked down to find her smiling softly at him._

"_Did you?" he asked out of breath._

_She nodded, touching his face gently. _

"_I'm in love with you, Skye." He told her._

_Her smile faltered._

"_I don't expect you to say anything back…" he continued. "I just needed you to know that Coulson and May aren't the only two people in this world who love you…"_

_She let a slow smile spread on her face before leaning up to kiss him._

"Grant?"

He looked up to find Trip standing in front of him wearing his scrubs. He stood up immediately and crossed his arms expectantly. He waited and watched Trip smile slowly.

"Your girl is gonna live, man."

Ward let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and wrapped his arms around his friend tightly. "Thank you…"

"It's no sweat…" Trip said taking a step back. "The surgery was successful but she's in recovery right now…"

"Can I see her?" Ward asked quickly.

"I pulled some strings so yeah… come on…" Trip said wrapping an arm around Ward's shoulders. "I'll take you back there."

* * *

He watched from a few feet away as Trip signed paperwork with the nurse about Skye. He's promised Ward to try to keep them both under the radar so there wouldn't be any record of them but it wouldn't be long before Garrett's foot soldiers reported their sighting and then Garrett would send others after them. Or worse… he'd come himself.

Ward stood up straighter when Trip was walking toward him.

"Okay…" he said clapping his hands. "So I got her a private room in a private area of the hospital. Only you will be allowed in there… you and anyone else you approve to come in."

"There's no one else." Ward shook his head.

"Just in case…" Trip shrugged.

Ward nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Trip. For everything."

"What are friends for, man." Trip said clapping his shoulder. "Besides, you would have done the same for me."

Ward smiled. "Still… you and your cousin go above and beyond for me… I just want you to know that I'm grateful."

Trip smiled crossing his arms. "Grant Ward showing appreciation… I should mark this day on a calendar."

Ward rolled his eyes and punched Trip on the shoulder. "Take me to her room."

"Sure thing…" Trip nodded his head down the hall. "It's this way."

He let Trip lead him into a sterile white room down the hall from the nurse's station. He didn't see her right away. It wasn't until Trip moved out of the way that he found her on the bed.

"She's sleeping…" Trip told him. "They gave her really heavy anesthesia for the surgery… she'll wake up in a few hours."

Ward nodded. "Thanks…"

"I'll have the nurse set up a cot for you in here…" Trip smiled.

"Thanks, Trip." Ward smiled. "They probably would have kicked me out of here if it weren't for you…"

"Yeah probably…" Trip shook his head. "But Grant… she's lucky to have someone like you who cares so much… it's a shame she doesn't have anyone else."

Ward snapped his head toward his friend and watched as he left the room. He turned back toward Skye's sleeping form and sat in a chair right next to the bed. Taking her hand in his, he leaned his forehead against their clasped hands before kissing her palm.

He pushed back some of the hair from her face with a sad smile. "You scared me, baby…" Lowering his gaze to their entwined hands he sighed. "But I can't keep you hidden forever. Not by myself… We're vulnerable here… I need help to keep you safe… I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm going to do."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up and walking out of the room. He walked up to the nurse's station and asked to use their phone. Dialing a familiar number, he was able to get the contact information that he needed from Sharon. She wanted an explanation that he couldn't give her but he promised that he would explain one day.

He dialed another number. The one she'd given him and waited for the unfamiliar voice to answer.

"Hello?"

"Director Coulson?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Grant Ward, sir." He said into the receiver, holding the phone tightly. "I need you to come to Detroit… Skye's been shot."

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. The florescent lights made her cringe but she was awake. She turned her face toward the figure in the room currently sitting by her bed and smiled slowly when she saw that he was reading a magazine.

Not just any magazine. He was reading a gossip magazine with a look of disgust.

"Hey…" she croaked softly.

He looked up suddenly, putting the magazine on the table beside her bed and leaning forward to take her hand in his.

"Hey…" he smiled. "How do you feel?"

She chuckled and tried to sit up. "Like I've been shot. I bet I look awful."

"I've seen worse."

She snapped her head toward him and glared.

"I mean… you look better than when you were dying…"

She shook her head with a soft smile. "Swining and missing, Ward."

He gave her half a smile. "It's good to see you… better."

"Thanks to you…" she said.

He shook his head. "You mean no thanks to me… it's my fault that you've even got a target on your back."

"I had a target on my back long before you and I met…" she told him. "You saved me, Ward. And I'm grateful."

He smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" he said rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his thumb. "I don't know what I would have…"

"Ward… don't do that." She cut him off. "I'm alive. I'm here. I'm okay. Please stop blaming yourself."

He smiled again. He was doing that a lot more lately because of her.

A knock on the door broke the pair apart.

"And how is the most beautiful patient on this floor?" Trip greeted the pair with a bright smile.

Skye looked up with a wide smile. "The patient is feeling great but the warden is being a bit of a downer." She turned to Ward with a wink.

"Oh don't feel bad, girl. That's just engrained in his personality."

Skye glanced between Ward and Trip with confusion.

Ward cleared his throat. "Skye, this is Antoine Triplett. He's a doctor at this hospital. My friend Sharon's cousin. Trip's known me since we were kids."

"That's right…" Trip smiled. "I've known this brooding brat practically all his life."

Skye smiled. "So you can tell me all the embarrassing stories that he doesn't want me to know."

"I have a lot of stories…." Trip winked. "When we get rid of him, I'll tell you all about it."

Ward rolled his eyes. "Good luck trying to get rid of me. I'm not leaving this room."

Skye looked at him. "Ward… I'm okay. I'm safe. It's a hospital."

"That doesn't matter, Skye." He frowned. "We need to be on alert. It's only a matter of time before Garrett talks to those agents from the diner. You were shot this morning. A whole day has gone by. He could know by now that…"

"Ward… stop…" Skye tried. "Relax… take a deep breath…"

He sighed. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

She looked at him with a sad smile. "Trip… can you leave us alone for a minute…" she turned toward the other man in the room. "I'm kind of hungry too…"

Trip smiled. "I'll let the nurse know that you're ready for your dinner. I'll make sure she brings two meals."

He walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind him.

"Alright… what's going on?" Skye crossed her arms.

"Huh?"

"You're more jumpy than usual and it can't just be about Garrett." She told him with a shrug. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't…"

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Ward." Skye rolled her eyes. "Tell me what you did so we can figure out a solution."

He sighed. "I-"

A loud voice in the hallway cut him off.

Skye's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. She snapped her gaze toward him to find that he was sporting a guilty expression.

"You didn't…" she groaned.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "You were dying… they said to get your family here and I don't know, I figured you'd want to see them when you woke up…"

She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "You have no idea what you've done. He is going to KILL you."

"No he's not…" Ward shook his head. "He promised he wouldn't."

Skye narrowed her eyes at him making him sink in his chair.

"Oh shit… he is going to kill me."

"You think?" Skye shook her head. "Okay… we can jump out the window… no big deal. I've already survived two gun shots today… what's a few broken bones."

"Skye…"

"Nope. Come on… let's get out of here before he figures out that-"

The door to her room was practically kicked open. She looked up with a grin.

"Hey, AC!" she tried with the biggest smile she could muster. "What up?"

Phil Coulson glared at her from the doorway. He turned toward Ward who was sitting in his chair looking at him with widened, fearful eyes.

"You." Coulson pointed. "Outside. Now."

"Coulson…" Skye tried.

He held up a finger silently making her stop talking immediately.

"May is handling your paperwork." He told her. "As far as the hospital is concerned, we are your parents and you are being discharged to us."

"Coulson…" she tried again.

"You." Coulson ignored her glaring at Ward. "Now."

Ward turned to Skye with a look of fear.

"Good luck…" she whispered.

He nodded before standing up and following the older man out of the room.

* * *

"Sir…"

"You are damn lucky we are in a public place right now or else I would kill you."

"I know, sir, but just let me explain…."

"She got shot…." Coulson continued. "Only a couple days with you and she got shot…"

"Technically it was more than a couple…"

Coulson glared at him. "I'm taking her home."

"I think that's a good idea, sir."

"And you aren't stopping me because…" Coulson stopped. "Wait… what?"

"I think you should take her home…" Ward nodded. "And keep her safe. You have the resources… and she can't keep running… she shouldn't have to."

"Have you told her that you were planning on leaving her?" Coulson asked.

"I was going to before you got here…" Ward said. "It's not going to be easy… but it's the best thing for her."

"You really do care about her…"

"I love her…" Ward answered honestly.

Coulson gave him a swift nod. "I'll be out here."

"Thank you, sir."

Ward turned back to the room. He looked over his shoulder. "She's lucky to have someone like you who looks out for her…"

Coulson smiled softly. "We're the lucky ones."

Ward gave him a sad smile, understanding what he meant.

He walked into the room to find Skye sitting on the bed, nervously wringing her hands. She looked up as soon as he walked in and let out a breath.

"Oh thank God…" she smiled. "I actually thought he was going to kill you."

"He came close…" Ward shrugged. "But there are witnesses."

She smiled softly and watched as he sat on the bed, next to her. He took one of her hands in his and stared at it for a moment before looking up at her.

"Skye, I'm leaving."

"Okay… let me just get the nurse to discharge me and we can go…"

"You're not coming with me." He cut her off.

She looked taken aback. "What?"

He shook his head. "I can't protect you… not out there… not with a target painted on my back."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to go home with Coulson." Ward said. "Let him and May protect you. They have the resources. You're still a SHIELD agent. I'll disappear… Coulson can fake my death… unless he prefers to actually kill me… it'll be easier for us if we are apart."

"I thought we were going to do this together." She tried.

"I realized we can't." he swallowed. "I'm dangerous. Being with me is dangerous. And I love you too much to ever see you get hurt again because of me."

"Ward…"

"I just waited for them to get here so I could go…" he stopped her. "They're discharging you to Coulson and May… you're going to go home and you're going to live a long and happy life… safe from me and safe from Hydra."

"What if I don't want safe?" she clenched her teeth. "What if I don't want to live a long and happy life all by myself?"

"Skye…"

"No…" she shook her head. "I was ready to give up everything for you…"

"I don't want you to do that."

"The point is that I was willing to." She could feel her eyes water. "You weren't."

He was breathing deeply. "Skye…"

"Get out."

He nodded and stood from the bed. He turned toward the door. "For what it's worth… I really do love you." He opened the door to find Coulson standing outside and walked right past him without a second glance.

Skye's face crumbled. Coulson walked into the room and sat down on the bed, pulling her closer to him, trying to soothe her. "They say that they're going to keep you overnight… but tomorrow you're being moved to a SHIELD facility for observation… May and I are staying overnight."

Skye nodded into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Skye."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, AC. You tried to warn me. I should have known that Grant Ward would break my heart."

Coulson frowned. "I wish I'd been wrong."

"So do I."

* * *

**A.N: I'm sorry... :( Don't give up on me though... I promise that I have a great ending planned for this story... there's one more chapter left and then an epilogue. I'll try to update the final chapter right before I leave for Comic Con next week... but since I'm in getting ready for vacation mode already, I don't know if I'll have time to get the final two installments ready for you guys. Stick with me though... we're almost at the finish line!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: After you read this... keep in mind that there is an epilogue! ;)**

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable with you staying in your own apartment, Skye… the doctors said-"

"The doctors said that I am fine… And I can take care of myself, AC." She shook her head with a smile. "I've been mooching off you and May for weeks… it's time I get back to my own space."

He nodded in understanding. "You always were so damn independent."

"I kind of had to be." She shrugged.

"How are you doing?"

She looked at him with confusion.

"Has he…" Coulson shrugged his shoulders. "Tried to contact you?"

She shook her head sadly. "And he won't. He's gone."

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm okay." She told him. "I'm a big girl… I can handle a boy breaking my heart."

"I know." Coulson smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? Because May and I really don't mind…"

"Coulson…" Skye stopped. "Please… I'm good… I will call you guys if I need anything."

Melinda May walked into the apartment in that moment, giving Coulson a swift nod. "Perimeter is secure."

"You checked the perimeter?" Skye's jaw dropped before turning back to Coulson. "Really?"

"Better safe than sorry." Coulson smirked. "Besides… she insisted."

Skye rolled her eyes with a smile and walked toward the other woman in the room, wrapping her in a hug. "Thanks, May."

"Anytime, kiddo." May said with a small smile. She glanced at Coulson and gestured for him to leave them alone.

"I'm going to go get the rest of your stuff from the car." He walked past them and closed the apartment door behind him.

"What's on your mind?" May asked.

"Nothing…"

"Skye…" May eyed her suspiciously.

"Just… it feels weird to be back." Skye confessed. "I never thought I'd be here again."

"You were willing to let it all go…" May nodded. "I understand why you would…" she gave the younger girl a wistful smile. "When you care that much about someone…"

Skye smiled, knowing who she was talking about. "Yeah but… Grant Ward is not Phil Coulson…"

May smirked. "No, he isn't. That's not necessarily a bad thing though."

"I know that." Skye said. "I just wish I could forget it all. Pretend it never happened."

"Oh, Skye…" May shook her head. "Don't ever wish something like that away. Your time together obviously meant something to you. It was special. How it all ended doesn't change what happened. Sometimes it's not really about the destination but about the journey."

Skye bit her lip. "I miss him. And I never even told him how I felt."

"You loved him."

Skye took a deep breath and nodded. "And I didn't tell him."

"He knew." May smiled softly. "I saw that boy in the hospital. Trust me. He knew. And he loved you too."

Skye was smiling when Coulson walked back into the apartment carrying a small suitcase. He glanced between the two women who were sharing a knowing smile with confusion.

"What I miss?"

* * *

Coulson and May finally left her in her own apartment. It took a lot of convincing, but they were gone and she was finally alone for the first time in weeks. She checked the front door to make sure it was locked properly before walking into her small bathroom to take a shower. She dropped her clothes, careful to not hurt her stitches and stepped into the shower. The doctors had warned her about not getting her wound infected so her shower was a lot quicker than she would have liked.

She was getting ready for bed when she glanced toward the skyline outside her window and smiled.

_She was looking at the Chicago skyline from the balcony when he came and wrapped his arms around her._

_She moaned softly as he placed a soft kiss behind her ear. _

"_What are you doing out here?" he asked. "It's cold."_

"_Just watching the city." She said looking back at him. "It's beautiful up here."_

_He smiled. "This view has nothing on you."_

_She grinned and he leaned in to kiss her. Skye turned in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. _

"_Are we really going to do this?" she asked. "Leave?"_

"_Are you having second thoughts?"_

_She shook her head. "No. You?"_

_He shook his head. "No. I'm all in."_

"_I've heard that before." She frowned._

"_Skye… I won't turn my back." He cupped her chin and lifted her face to kiss her. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her body toward him. He started to untie her robe._

"_What are you doing?" she hissed. "People will see!"_

"_Since when are you shy?"_

"_Grant!" _

_He chuckled. "No one can see us. We're way up here."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You're insane."_

"_And you know you want to." He smirked. _

"_You're going to get me in trouble."_

"_Count on it." He closed the gap between them and kissed her again. _

_She took over, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping her hands to the drawstrings of his pajama pants. Skye felt him untie her robe and let it fall off her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and underwear. It wasn't long before they were both naked. _

_He led her to a lawn chair and sat down, guiding her to sit on top of him. She lowered herself onto him and buckled her hips. He groaned and began to guide her. _

_Holding on to his shoulders, she swiveled her hips making him groan beneath her. _

_They didn't last very long and when he came inside her, she smiled._

"_You are definitely going to get me in trouble." She smirked and leaned down to kiss him._

_He laughed, kissing her back._

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She could feel her face was flushed and tried to get herself back to normal. She put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt quickly before walking out to the living room. She wasn't expecting any company and looked out the peephole to find a blond woman she didn't recognize.

"Who is it?"

"Hey! I'm your neighbor from down the hall… I locked myself out. Can I use your phone to call the doorman downstairs?"

Skye took a step back and bit her lip. "Uh…" she looked over her shoulder and walked toward a small table in the living. She pulled out her gun and hid it behind her. "Sure. Hang on."

Skye opened the door to let her inside.

"Thanks! I tried knocking on other doors but no one would answer…"

Skye nodded pointing at her living room. "Phone is right there…" She closed the door.

"Thanks! This will only take a minute. I'm Hannah by the way."

"Skye…" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Skye." Hannah smiled. "So… let me just get the door man to come up and I'll get out of your hair."

Skye smiled tightening her grip on the gun. She watched Hannah dial twice and frown. "What's wrong?"

"That's weird." Hannah shrugged. "He's not answering."

The power was cut in that moment. Skye looked up and took out her gun.

"Oh my God!" Hannah shrieked.

"Shh…" Skye told her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just be quiet."

Hannah nodded, clearly frightened.

There was a pounding at the door that caused Hannah to scream.

"Shh…" Skye warned her again.

The pounding on the door continued.

Skye held her finger to her lips and nodded toward her bedroom. Hannah walked ahead of her. As soon as Skye was in the bedroom, she closed the door quietly and pushed a dresser against it.

"Who are they?" Hannah asked.

"Bad people…." Skye answered. "We need to get out of here."

"How?"

"Fire escape." Skye answered. "Come on… go…"

Hannah nodded and opened the window, stepping outside. She realized that Skye wasn't right behind her.

"Aren't you coming?"

Skye shook her head. "They'd only come after us…" She walked to her dresser and picked up her cell phone, handing it to Hannah. "Take my phone. Call the police. Tell them what's going on."

"But…"

"Do it, Hannah." Skye cut her off. "Get out of here. Take the fire escape all the way down. You'll have to jump but it won't be too high. You can make it."

Hannah nodded. "How do you know I'm not just going to steal your phone and leave you here?"

Skye smiled. "Just a hunch. Now go."

Hannah was nodding when they heard the front door of the apartment burst open. Skye slammed the window shut and watched as she took the steps down the fire escape. She stood her ground and pointed her gun at the door of her bedroom, waiting.

They were trying to open the door but were having trouble because of the dresser. It wasn't long before they'd gotten it open and she'd put a bullet in their head. That's when bullets started flying. She took cover by her bed and fired off shot after shot at the intruders. It wasn't long before she'd run out of bullets though.

"If I counted correctly, you should be all out, princess. What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Skye's eyes widened.

John Garrett found her.

* * *

He hid in the shadows watching the police cruisers outside the apartment. There had been a homicide and apparent kidnapping, according to a witness. The blond girl was shaking as she talked to Agent Coulson and Agent May. He watched from afar trying to understand what had happened but a part of him knew.

John hadn't been able to find him. He'd hidden himself too well. But Skye? Skye had been left vulnerable. He didn't understand why she was alone. She was supposed to be under surveillance. Coulson was supposed to be protecting her.

He waited until the pair finished with their witness before falling into step behind them. Coulson hadn't noticed him but May had. He half expected her to so it wasn't a surprise when she had him pinned against the concrete wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Same as you." He growled at her. "Skye's been taken. And I know who took her."

"John Garrett." Coulson nodded, signaling to May to let him go. "The witness described him as a shady character who was hanging around the lobby when she got home earlier. He must have been here when we left."

Ward shook his head. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her."

Coulson looked at him with anger. "Yeah… and that's on me… but let's not forget who dragged her into this mess to begin with."

"Phil…" May cut him off. "Fighting with each other doesn't do Skye any good. We have to find her. And we need him to find Garrett."

Ward turned to her with a grateful look.

"Where would he have taken her?" May asked him.

"This is to draw me out." Ward shook his head. "He's not hiding. He wants me to find him."

"How?" Coulson asked.

"He'll send a message."

"What kind of message?"

"He'll make contact." Ward glanced at him before looking around at the officers and paramedics on the scene. "If he hasn't already." He turned back to Coulson and May. "Has anyone talked to you? What did the witness say?"

"She's not involved." May shook her head. "She has no idea what is going on. She thinks it was a random attack."

"Then someone else…" Ward looked around. "We're missing something…" He shook his head. "To Garrett this is a game. We're missing a piece to this puzzle. I need to get inside her apartment."

"It's swarming with cops." Coulson said.

"Then get them out so I can get inside." Ward narrowed his eyes at the older man. "I want to find her. And I'm going to find her, with or without your help. But without it, more people are going to get hurt."

"Phil…" May turned toward him. "He can go up the fire escape. I'll clear out the apartment. We can make this an official SHIELD investigation. Get our own people in here."

Coulson nodded. "Do it."

May gave him a nod before turning away and pulling out her own phone to call on every available agent in the area.

"We don't have time for this." Ward growled.

"I'm going to get you inside." Coulson turned toward him. "But you have to promise me that you will find her."

"I give you my word."

"Alright…" May walked up to the two men. "Our team will be here soon."

Coulson nodded following May to the front of the apartment building while Ward circled around back. He snuck in past the crime scene yellow tape and frowned when he found that the alley wasn't being guarded. He climbed up the stairs of the fire escape and quietly watched as May and Coulson ushered the local police officers out of the apartment before letting him in.

"She was taken from her bedroom, according to the witness." May told him.

Ward nodded and walked further into the familiar apartment. His eyes scanned the living room, searching for something… anything that was out of place. He walked toward the mantle where her framed photos sat. She looked at a picture of Skye with May and Coulson.

"What?"

"This photo…" Ward said with a frown. "She keeps it over here…"

"How the hell do you…" Coulson started to ask but one look from May made him clamp his mouth shut.

Ward walked toward the table by her couch and squat down. He felt under the table and pulled out a USB that had been taped to the bottom. "Here…" he looked up to find Skye's laptop sitting on her coffee table, almost waiting for him. He sat on the couch and booted up the computer before plugging in the USB.

John Garrett's face appeared on the screen.

"_The prodigal son returns…." _

John Garrett's menacing smile filled the screen.

"_If you're watching this that means my sleeper agent inside the police force did his job… don't bother trying to find him… he's long gone…"_

Ward turned to Coulson who was on his phone asking his team to gather up every officer at the scene for questioning.

"_I knew you'd come back for her…."_

The camera panned out to reveal Skye, gagged and bound to a chair, with an uncomfortable spotlight on her. Ward clenched his teeth when he saw a visible bruise on her cheek.

"_She really is beautiful, Grant…. Despite the bruising…. She's still gorgeous… If I had known you'd fall for her, I'd have sent someone else to cross her off… but I sent my best soldier and look what that got me… Enough with the small talk though… I have something you want and you know what I want… meet me where Buddy died… I'm sure you remember… I've already got a head start… and well… I wouldn't keep me waiting too long…."_

Ward's fists clenched, watching how Garrett ran his hand up and down the column of Skye's neck. He put his face right next to hers.

"_I'd hurry if I were you… that is if you're interested in finding her whole and not cut up into a whole bunch of pieces…"_

The screen went dark.

"Son of bitch." Ward growled.

"Where are they?" Coulson asked.

"Massachusetts." Ward answered.

"Damn it." May frowned. "We'll need a helicopter. I'll get us one."

She was on her phone again, screaming orders into the receiver.

"Ward?" Coulson turned to the younger man who was visibly shaken by what he'd seen. "Who's Buddy?"

Ward closed his eyes. "My dog… Garrett killed him when I was 15…"

"Jesus…" Coulson shook his head.

"There's a cabin in those woods." Ward turned toward the older man with a frown. "It's not ideal for him to hide there. There's no real cover. He's not protected. I don't understand…"

"I think this is personal for him." Coulson said. "I don't think he's expecting you to have back up."

"Do I?" Ward asked. "Have back up?"

Coulson nodded. "May is organizing a SHIELD strike team for you to lead. This is your mission. We're both backing you up 100%."

"And when we get her back…." Ward started. "Because we will… I get to walk away from all this…"

"You aren't even going to…?"

Ward shook his head. "I have to leave. She deserves better than this life I've pulled her into. John Garrett is just the tip of the iceberg. Cut off one head and two more will take its place. That's Hydra's motto."

Coulson nodded understanding. "You have my word. When this is over… you get to walk away."

"Thank you."

"Helicopter will be on the roof in a few minutes. We should get going." May turned to Ward. "The strike team is standing by and waiting for your coordinates."

"Get me a map and I'll get you guys there."

May nodded, leading them out of the apartment as SHIELD scientists and field agents were coming down the hallway.

"I want the entire place bagged and tagged." Coulson was telling them. "I want finger prints taken of that coffee table. One of the police officers who had access to the scene is Hydra. I want him taken into custody and questioned."

"Yes, sir." One of the agents nodded before leading the rest of her team into the apartment.

The three of them walked to the roof where May's helicopter was waiting for them.

"Who's going to fly this thing?" Ward asked as May gave him a smug smirk from over the shoulder.

* * *

Skye opened her eyes slowly, cringing when she felt the light in her face.

"Look who's finally awake…"

She groaned at the sound of his voice. "I was hoping this was all just some nightmare and not actually real."

"Awe… I'm sorry, princess… the boogeyman is very much real…"

"Actually… I'm just not looking forward to your running commentary, John."

Garrett narrowed his eyes before backhanding her. "You're still a stupid bitch, I see."

Skye spit out blood on his shoes and grinned up at him. "And you're still a dumb asshole."

"You realize that you're my captive, right?"

"Coulson and May are going to come after you and they're going to kill you…" Skye shook her head with a smirk. "You've literally pissed them off so much that they're going to finish the job."

"I'm actually expecting someone else to come for you first."

She felt her heart skip a beat and breathed in and out to calm her nerves. "You're such an idiot…" She shook her head. "Is that what this is about? You're trying to lure him out?"

Garrett shrugged.

"He's gone, you dumb fuck." She shook her head. "I haven't seen him since your goons shot me weeks ago. Grant Ward probably isn't even in the country anymore."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Garrett asked standing in front of her and leaning forward.

"Yes." She clenched her teeth.

"I don't." Garrett smiled. "See… I think he's a lot closer than you think… You may think he's left you but I know better… that boy was always tender hearted… I should have known he wouldn't have been able to put a bullet in your head that day in Chicago. I underestimated him and I won't be doing that again."

He snapped his fingers and two agents appeared out of the shadows. They gagged her and checked her ropes to make sure they were tightened properly while setting up a camera in the cabin.

"We're going to make him a little video to encourage him to come out of hiding…" Garrett smiled. "And to tell him where you are… I want him to come… And I'm the one who's going to finish what I started 15 years ago… I should have put a bullet in his chest then. But I grew a soft spot for the boy. Doesn't matter now."

Her eyes widened and she tried to loosen the binds on her hands.

"Don't worry…" Garrett smiled as the camera was being set up. "I'll let you say goodbye. I'm not that much of a monster."

* * *

"The cabin is beyond those woods." Ward was pointing at a map, surrounded by SHIELD agents, Coulson and May. "We don't know how many agents he has with him but we have to assume the worst."

"I'm going with you." Coulson said.

"No…" Ward shook his head. "He wants me."

"You'll need someone to go in with you." May was saying. "I should do it. I'm trained for this, Coulson."

"No one is going with me." Ward said. "I'm not planning on coming out. And you two need to be here for when Skye comes out of there."

"What the hell do you mean you don't plan on coming out?" Coulson asked. He looked at Ward and frowned. "This is a suicide mission."

"This began here… it's going to end here." Ward narrowed his eyes at the map, remembering the day Garrett left him in the woods.

"Ward…" May was saying. "You don't have to do this alone."

"I go in alone." He told her. "I'll get it done. I'll need a distraction. Something big enough that would make Garrett send soldiers out to check."

May nodded. "We can make that happen. Just wait for the signal."

"What will the signal be?" he asked.

"Trust me… you won't be able to miss it." She winked.

Ward smiled fondly. In another life, it would have been nice to work alongside this group of people. If only it hadn't been Garret who had found him fifteen years ago.

"Remember what I said… stay back… let me go in alone." He turned to Coulson. "Promise me that you won't compromise this mission."

Coulson nodded. "I promise."

Ward gave him a swift nod before checking his weapon. "I'll get her out."

"I'm counting on it." Coulson said.

* * *

Ward was moving closer to the cabin, when he stopped behind a giant oak tree. He was too close and May's distraction hadn't happened yet.

"I could really use that distraction, May."

"On it." Her voice came in through his comm.

An explosion rocked the foundation beneath his feet and he looked up with a grin. "You weren't kidding…" he whispered into his comm.

"Hydra agents swarming… get our girl, Agent."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered before coming out from behind a tree shooting at anything that came out of the cabin. He could hear gun fire all around him, but he knew this cabin better than anyone, except the man inside waiting for him.

* * *

Skye eyed Garrett with anger. She sighed after a few seconds in annoyance. "He's not coming." She told him. "Might as well kill me and get this over with… I'm not a fan of slumber parties."

Garrett narrowed his eyes. "He'll come."

"Ward is probably sipping champagne on the French Riviera, happy to be away from you…" she shrugged.

"Do you believe that?" he asked her with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Not really… but what does it matter? He's not coming." An explosion shook the cabin. Garrett frowned but Skye was smiling. "I warned you… Piss off Coulson enough and he'll come after you…"

"Get everyone outside…" he told the agent closest to him. "Take no prisoners. Everyone dies. You got that?"

"Yes, sir!" the agent nodded. "Hail Hydra!"

"Alright Kaminsky… get out there…" Garrett rolled his eyes as the enthusiastic agent left the room, gathering every agent in the house.

Skye chuckled. "You think Coulson doesn't have an army of SHIELD agents out there?" Skye taunted. "It's over, Garrett. You might as well give up…"

Garrett turned to her and narrowed his eyes. He took out his pistol from behind back and pointed it at her.

"You should listen to her, John."

Garrett turned around and quickly got behind Skye, pointing the gun at her temple.

"You don't want to do that, John." Ward stepped further into the room with his weapon held steady and pointed at Garrett.

"See, princess…" Garrett said with a smile, his face inches from Skye. "I told you he'd show."

"Let her go, John… this is about you and me…" Ward was saying.

"Well, I'm not the one that got her involved, now am I…"

"Ward…" Skye said softly. "Shoot him."

"He's a damn good shot, sweetheart, but even he wouldn't take the risk with your pretty face next to mine."

"Fuck that. Shoot him, Ward."

"Shut up, Skye." Ward told her. "John, let her go… it doesn't have to end this way…"

"Yes, it does…." Garrett was saying as he untied Skye's ropes with one hand. "Get up…" he growled into her ear, pulling her close to him with the gun still on her. "You know… if you'd had killed this bitch the first time I asked you to, we wouldn't even be here right now. Now, I have to clean up your mess… again… I have to finish the job because you couldn't… just like with Buddy 15 years ago."

"That's not going to happen, John." Ward told him. "I'm not letting you hurt her."

"How are you going to stop me?"

Ward glanced at her with sad eyes. He took a deep breath and raised his hands with his gun in the air.

"Grant?" Skye whispered.

"I'm sorry, Skye…" he frowned before looking at his former mentor. "You can have me, John… I'll come back. Just let her go. Please."

"She's really that important to you, isn't she?" Garrett asked.

"She's more important than anything…." Ward said dropping his gun and walking toward them with his hands in the air. He eyed Skye carefully as he got closer. "And I would do anything to save her."

"Including giving yourself up?"

His eyes fell to her again. "Anything."

In that moment, Skye stomped hard on Garrett's foot and elbowed him in the nose. Ward charged at him, making the older man drop the gun.

"Skye…." Ward called out while he punched Garrett repeatedly. "Get out of here… NOW!"

"No!" she called out.

Garrett rolled them over so that he was choking Ward.

"Listen to him, princess… or I'm coming for you next."

Ward was making choking noises but he was able to get the upper hand and rolled them over again before he was pushed off. He got up at the same time Garrett did. Except Garrett was going for Skye so Ward pushed him against the wall. Garrett was able to push him off and get a punch in.

Skye picked up a gun and pointed it at Garrett who now had Ward in a chokehold.

"Oh look at you, sweetheart…" Garrett was taunting her. "Are you brave enough to pull the trigger? You might shoot him instead of me."

"Skye…" Ward choked out. "Shoot… him…"

She was shaking her head. Her hands were shaking. "I can't…" she called out. "What if I hit you!"

"Do it, baby…" he said with a bloody smile. "I… trust you…"

She cocked the gun in her hand and a shot rang out.

Ward felt Garrett slump behind him as his hold loosened. He stepped forward and the man fell on the ground. Ward looked down to see the head shot, with blood oozing out of the wound. He looked at Skye who was watching him with confusion. Walking up to her, he took the gun out of her hand and wrapped her in his arms.

"I always knew you were a good shot, but that was perfect…" he told her.

"It wasn't me." She whispered into his chest.

Ward looked up to find Coulson step out of the shadows in the doorway with his gun out.

"It's been a while but I think I did pretty good…" the older man joked.

Skye looked back at him and smiled before running into his waiting arms.

"Oh thank God you're okay…" Coulson told her as he held her closely.

He looked up at Ward who was looking at him with gratitude. The younger man gave him a swift nod as a thank you, which Coulson returned.

Skye pulled back with a smile. "That was a great shot, AC."

"Well, I did teach you everything you know, kid."

A slow smile spread on her face.

"Let's get you out of here." he told her, wrapping an arm around her. He turned to look over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Ward looked down at Garrett's lifeless body before nodding, following them out of the room.

* * *

He was sitting in the back of an ambulance; an EMT had been looking at his injuries. Coulson walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got my ass kicked." Ward said with a smirk before frowning. "You promised not to go in. You broke your promise."

Coulson shrugged. "Actually, I promised not to compromise the mission… and I didn't."

Ward narrowed his eyes. "You knew what I was asking of you."

Coulson nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I did. And I thought it was a boneheaded request from a wannabe Rambo who was trying to storm a castle by himself. I figured I should ignore it and do what I've always done."

"What's that?" Ward asked with an eye roll.

"The right thing." Coulson answered.

Ward gave him a small smile. "Thank you. For saving my life."

"I'd do it again, kid." Coulson looked over his shoulder to find Skye giving a SHIELD agent her statement. "Are you still leaving?"

"It's for the best."

"I told her about Hydra's… motto…? Is that what you called it? The whole cutting off heads thing?"

Ward nodded with a laugh. "It's stupid… I know."

"So stupid. We have a better motto at SHIELD, by the way." Coulson laughed before looking back at Skye sadly. "But I told her. I think she gets it."

"This hurts me a lot more than you'll ever know."

Coulson chuckled. "I know what it's like to lose someone because of the job. But Ward, you haven't lost Skye. You're giving her up. There's a difference."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I can understand that all too well."

They both turned to see Skye walking up to them with a blanket wrapped around her. Ward immediately saw the bruise that had formed on her cheek and frowned.

Coulson glanced between the two of them and smiled. "I'm going to go find May." He kissed Skye's head. "I'll see you in a bit."

Skye smiled at him as he left her and Ward alone. She turned back to the man sitting down in front of her and frowned.

"I thought you'd left." She said.

"I should have left."

"Have you been watching me?" she asked.

"No." he answered faking confusion. But she gave him a knowing look and rolled her eyes.

He gave her a half smile knowing she'd caught on his lie. "Fine... Yes. I said I wouldn't turn my back and I meant it." He touched her bruise softly and frowned. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "I've had worse." She lowered her head before looking up at him, disappointment etched on her face. "I froze tonight. That's never happened to me before. I've killed so many people and I've never frozen."

"It happens sometimes, Skye." He shrugged. "It's happened to me."

"But you could have died." She said. "If Coulson hadn't been…"

"Hey…" he stepped out of the ambulance and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't blame you. Garrett was a manipulative son of a bitch. He would have made even Agent May feel incompetent."

"It wasn't incompetence." She shook her head. "It was fear."

He looked at her with confusion.

"I was afraid to lose you for good." She shrugged.

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead softly. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

"You're not staying, are you?" she asked him knowingly.

He pulled back slowly and shook his head. "I can't."

"Coulson told me…" she nodded. "Cut off one head and two more will take its place… we're not safe… even if Garrett is dead."

He touched her bruised cheek softly.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head and bit her lip. "Don't apologize. I can't take another goodbye like the one in the hospital. This time, I don't want to cry."

He nodded understanding.

"You should go before someone comes asking questions."

He smiled softly.

"Take care of yourself, Grant."

He nodded. "You too, Skye."

He took a step back and turned to leave.

"Do you think our paths will ever cross again?" she called out to his retreating figure.

He stopped walking and smiled. With a shrug, he looked over his shoulder. "Maybe… maybe not. I guess we'll wait and see."

She watched him disappear into the shadows. May and Coulson walked up to her. Coulson wrapped an arm around her as May took her hand.

"Think he'll be okay?" she asked them both.

"He's a survivor." Coulson said.

Skye was watching the direction he'd disappeared toward. "Not what I meant…"

"I know, honey." Coulson frowned.

"Let's go home…" May told them both. "It's been a long night."

Skye smiled and let them lead her. She looked over her shoulder as they walked away as they led her to a waiting SHIELD SUV. She could still feel him with her and maybe that would have to be enough.


	7. Epilogue

**A.N: I promised you an epilogue before I left and here it is... but stay tuned because I'm also posting deleted scenes that were cut from the story. I've never done that before but I thought what the hell... Why am I going to hold those scenes hostage. I'm even going to add author's commentary to that. That will have to come AFTER I return from California though. But if you don't care about deleted scenes, then the story ends here for you guys. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I want to get back to finishing Severed Ties. I think I'm in a better place mentally to do that now. Because that one hurts a lot. Even though it's gone the AU direction mostly. It still freaking stings. Anyways... as always... thank you for all the support. Everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story... this last chapter is for you... xoxo  
**

* * *

_One year later…_

_Paris, France _

Grant Ward stood behind the bar, cleaning empty glasses. Living in Paris for the last six months, he'd been able to set down some roots. He looked up when someone called his name, a waiter, asking for his order.

"Almost done," he responded to the man in fluent French, before placing both orders on the bar in front of him.

The waiter passed by to pick up the drinks and left, leaving the bar open for more patrons. Two women sat in front of him with grins, placing their own drink orders.

He turned his back on them to prepare their drinks when a new voice spoke up, in English.

"I heard the bartender in this place was a real jerk."

He stopped what he was doing, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. His eyes met hers and he could have sworn he'd felt his heart skip a beat at seeing her for the first time in a year. He turned around completely, placing his hands on the bar in front of her.

"You can't believe everything you hear…" he answered her.

She was giving him a knowing smile, leaning forward. "I guess I should know better."

He leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually…" she answered with a shrug. "What's a girl gotta do to get a drink in this place?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "The usual?"

Skye bit her lip. "Surprise me."

He nodded and turned around to finish making the other two orders and hers. He placed the two drinks in front of the two women who'd been trying to get his attention and brought Skye's drink over to her.

"So what are you really doing here?" he asked her.

"I told you… I'm looking for you." She told him, taking a sip. "This is good by the way."

"How'd you find me?"

"Wasn't hard." She shrugged. "Did I ever tell you I'm great with computers? Like weirdly great?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

She sighed. "Coulson has a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" he asked. "And why?"

"We can't talk about it here." She took another sip, shaking her head. "And because I asked him to. But I think he might have felt like he owed you. Don't take my word for it though. No one really knows why Coulson does the things he does."

"So why make contact now?" Ward asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Because I asked if I could be the one to come find you." She told him. "I wanted to see you."

"Skye…"

"Can we go somewhere private?" she asked making him arch his eyebrow. "To talk."

"Right…" he scoffed with a knowing smirk.

It was her turn to laugh. "Do you have a place nearby, barkeep?"

He nodded. "My shift ends in half an hour."

"I can wait." She took another sip of her drink, winking at him. "I'm not in a hurry."

* * *

They barely made it into his apartment before her lips were on his. She'd kept up her flirty banter at the bar, driving him crazy with anticipation. Kicking the door shut behind him, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He gently dropped her on his bed, kissing her lips down to her jaw and eventually finding that spot on her neck that made her moan in his ear.

It had been such a long time but he still knew her body intimately. Like it hadn't been a year since he'd seen her or touched her. Like an entire year hadn't gone by since he last kissed her. She pulled his face back toward hers and kissed him again, turning them over so she was straddling his hips.

She lifted the blouse she'd been wearing over her head and he trailed his hands up her torso, feeling her skin. His hands came around her back, he sat up as he unhooked her bra and let the straps fall from her shoulders before peeling the flimsy material off her body. He instantly latched on to one of her erect nipples, teasing her with his tongue. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his back, keeping him there.

In a few moments, they were both naked and he had her pinned beneath him. She spread her legs, hooking them around his waist, urging him where she needed him to be.

He didn't hesitate and entered her swiftly, groaning against her neck. It had been too long. He'd missed her more than he'd wanted to admit. She smiled as he moved within her.

It wasn't long before his movements became erratic and he was pounding into her. When her orgasm ripped through her, she called out his name. He shuddered above her and emptied himself inside before collapsing on top of her.

He moved off her quickly and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him.

"Stay…" he whispered, knowing he had no right to ask her that.

She only smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

He found her standing at his balcony later that night, overlooking the city.

"What?" he asked.

"This just feels like déjà vu." She answered. "I took you to my apartment the first time that I picked you up from a bar."

"I'm pretty sure I picked you up." He crossed his arms with a smug smirk.

"We picked each other up." She winked. "It's a really nice place, Grant."

"It's not much." He shrugged. "But its home."

"Is it?" she asked him.

"For now it is."

She walked up to him. "What if I told you that you can come back to your real home?"

"Skye…"

"When you left, Coulson exploited Hydra." She told him.

"What?"

"He did it before anyone could pick up where Garrett left off." She smiled. "It's taken about a year but he's rounded most of them up and they're being prosecuted."

"So I'm a fugitive then?" he frowned.

"Not exactly." she shook her head. "Coulson granted you a full pardon before exploiting the organization… he went all the way to the top… the president signed it."

She walked to her bag that she'd dropped on the floor upon entering his apartment earlier, taking out a document and handed it to him. He looked down to see the words; he'd been pardoned for his crimes committed while working for Hydra.

"But… how… why?"

She shrugged. "Coulson believes in redemption. Says that nobody is nobody and that everyone can be saved if you get to them early enough."

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"I might have." She smiled. "But it's not exactly a full pardon… from us…"

"What do you mean?"

"According to the world, Grant Ward is pardoned because he's been helping take down Hydra." She continued. "But Coulson wants to give you the chance to make amends."

"How?"

"By really coming back and helping him take down what's left of Hydra." She smiled knowingly. "This piece of paper keeps you from being arrested and prosecuted… but he actually wants to save you from what Garrett turned you into… I think he grew a soft spot for you on that last mission." She pulled out an ID card from her bag. "It's not a badge… I can't swear you in as an official agent… I don't have the clearance for that… but this is an opportunity, Grant. That one day… if you want it… you can be one of us."

He looked from the ID with his face on it to her face. "But…"

"It's safe again. It's safe for you to come out of hiding." She told him. "But only if you want to. Coulson isn't going to force redemption on you. He's only going to offer you this one chance. You can take it or leave it."

"I can come home?" he asked and she nodded. He looked down at the document and ID card in his hand and smiled softly. "I've never been given this chance before."

"I figured." She said. "Do you want it?"

He nodded. "Yeah…" Looking up at her. "More than anything." He grinned. "I didn't realize I wanted this… but I do…"

Skye smiled slowly. "Then we better pack your stuff. We leave back to the states in the morning."

He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you. I love you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I love you too. And there's no need to thank me. This was all Coulson."

"Remind me to kiss his feet when we get back." Ward chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "He's not that kind of guy. He wants to do this. He knows how much you mean to me."

He leaned in to kiss her again. "God, I've missed you." He breathed against her lips.

" I knew our paths would cross again." She grinned. "Welcome home, Grant."


End file.
